Flames to Dust
by Nightmarishx
Summary: The GAang gets ripped apart and Katara is forced to be a Fire Nation Mistress...will she survive or give up? Will her love for Aang keep her going or will Zuko capture her? Can the Gaang make it? M for romance/violence. Tokka, Zutara, Kataang & more!
1. Defeat

Author's note: Edited and rewritten chapter one!

* * *

"Where am I? Aang? Toph? Sokka? AANG?" Katara screamed, jolting upwards. Frantically she looked around, her cerulean blue eyes focusing slowly in the dim light. She saw a figure, and narrowed her eyes until they focused. The figure blurred and then became sharp, and Katara held back a scream. Fire Lord Ozai.

"Do you not remember what happened, Waterbender?" The Fire Lord said, his voice warm. He leaned over Katara, his long black hair shadowing his harshly angled face. Goosebumps rose along Katara's skin and she shuddered, but sneered. Of course she remembered what happened.

The Fire Nation Soldiers attacked their camp. They got the group...they took everyone. Sokka's arms burned until they were black...Toph disoriented, being slammed into the ground, crying and lashing out as the soldiers burned her bare feet. Aang...Aang...he was gone...no one could do anything. She could still recall the feeling of her nails digging into his skin as they were forcefully ripped apart. His screams of her name...Sokka and Toph yelling for each other...and then she was out.

"Where are they?" Katara asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Your friends? They are...safe. Not particularly sound, but they are put away. They will remain safe, as long as you...cooperate, Waterbender." Ozai said, his voice calm, but chilling.

"Cooperate with what?" Katara asked.

"You, my dear, will be...a courtesan, you could say, for the soldiers. Specifically for a Fire Nation Soldier. You are a Waterbender, and you are of age. You are beautiful, and exotic type, of the sorts we do not see or get. You will be quite a treat. If you do not agree, your friends...will die." He smiled wide, the shadows cast on his face growing darker.

"No." Katara said, her voice shaking. "No. I can't."

"Maybe you need more...incentive." The Fire Lord said. "Sokka...your brother. The nonbender. He is in our prison. His...cage, you could call it. Steel bars, steel floor. Constant heat. If he makes a move...we burn his arms. He is chained by his ankles to the wall, stripped down to nothing but his underclothing. His arms are burned past the elbows. They are blistered. Severely." Ozai seemed to get pleasure from telling Katara this, his eyes were sparking like lightning.

Katara felt tears threatening to spill, but said nothing.

"The blind child. Her feet are burned. She cannot feel a thing. She is in a steel cage, much like the nonbender's. But she has sand. No water. No food. She is chained by her ankles, to the point where she must remain sitting. If she makes even a small move, her feet will be further singed."

She set her jaw.

"And Aang. Your precious Airbender, the Avatar. Chained in an all brick room. Steel enforced. Chained...hanging from the ceiling by his arms. Chained around his waist and by his ankles. So much heat. No food. Little water. We will break him. He's already breaking." Ozai's eyes closed as he smiled.

"No..."

"If you do not agree...they will all die. After we kill you in front of the Avatar."

"...I will do it..." Katara said, blinking back tears, trying to show no weakness.

"Good. Yesuke, enter. Fix her up. She is the new Concubine." Ozai commanded, voice booming. A slight woman entered and bowed deeply. She walked to Katara and grabbed her by the arm, murmuring about fixing her up, and leading her out of the room. Yesuke lead her down the hallway and into a large, white-walled, steaming bathing room. The room was open, but the heat was stifling. Ktara was quickly surrounded by two other women, who proceeded to fix her up. They stripped her of her clothing and dipped her into the steaming water, scrubbing her skin and hair with ocean-water scented soaps.

Yesuke stayed in the background. She was tiny and slight, and very quiet as the other two, Soo Jin and Amaye, fawned over Katara.

"What a lovely body!" Soo Jin cooed. Katara brought her arms up to cover her breasts, and Soo Jin pressed her arms back down. "Get used to it, dear. Use this body. It's not a bad job, I promise. Use it to your advantage."

Amaye pulled Katara from the water as Soo Jin dried her off. Yesuke stepped forward and began dressing Katara in a wonderfully soft, blood red fabric. She was dressed in a body-hugging dress, with intricate black designs in the pattern of a dragon, curling over her back and right below her breasts, where the dress turned into a sheer red gauze, and covered her until her hips, where it once again became the lovely fabric with the black dragon patterning. It reached her ankles, and there were two slits up the sides that reached the gauze at her hips.

"She is beautiful." Yesuke stated. "We shall keep your hair down, and do no makeup. You are much too pretty. And such a lucky woman."

"No, her Master is a lucky man." Soo Jin interjected, looking Katara up and down. The color of her dress clashed with her mocha skin and cerulean eyes, making her strikingly exotic and beautiful. "I shall lead her to the room."

Katara followed obediently, down three hallways. Left, right, right. Soo Jin knocked on a heavy metal door, and a muffled yet familiar voice called for her to enter. Soo Jin pushed on the door, and pushed Katara inside. The door shut with an ominous clank behind her, and Katara turned around...

Staring straight into the eyes of Prince Zuko.


	2. Pained

**Author's note: Chapter 2! Heheh hope it's liked. =]**

**I put in some of Aang, Toph and Sokka's POVs for some diversity.**

**R&R!  
and suggest this story to anyone looking for a good Avatar Zutara story! =D  
**

* * *

Horror crossed Katara's pretty features, and she clenched her jaw. Her liquid blue eyes hardened to ice as she stared at Zuko in front of her. She was Zuko's_ mistress_. Locked in Zuko's room. She had to do what _Zuko_ wanted.

Zuko's firey golden eyes widened as he took in the woman in front of him, and he realised who she was.

"Katara." He stated, voice low.

"Look, the high and mighty Fire Nation Prince knows my name! I should worship him!" She spat sarcastically, sneering at the Prince. "So what, getting me is getting a prize for catching the Avatar?"

"N-No Katara, it's not like that!" Zuko looked taken aback. "I, I really didn't know they were giving me..._you_."

"Oh, sorry I'm not good enough, _Prince_ Zuko!" Katara yelled mockingly.

"No! I'm not saying that! Agh!" Zuko pressed his palm into his forehead. He was dressed in his usual attire, hair pulled into his usual topknot. He sickened Katara. She gave him a chance once and betrayed her. She would never again trust him. He would always sicken her. She _hated_ him, for everything.

"How long do I have to do this?" Katara asked in a demanding tone, one hand on her hip. "Be your...your...concubine." Zuko could see the disgusted shudder that travelled down Katara's spine as she said that.

Zuko had no answer. He stood in front of Katara awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

"Okay, fine, I'll take that as 'as long as I want you stupid Waterbender'. Ugh." Katara griped, once again mocking Zuko. Zuko's good eye narrowed.

"Will you be quiet." He hissed, intending for it to be a question, though it came out as a command.

"Excuse me?" Katara shot back.

"Shut up."

"No, _Prince_ Zuko."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zuko roared, anger taking the best of him. He picked Katara up and threw her. She was surprisingly light. She hit his bed, a large, gold and black bed, and bounced off, onto the floor and against the wall. She never cried out, never protested, just stood up and leaned back against the wall, using her arm to support herself. Her expression was the epitome of absolute hatred.

Zuko was appalled at himself, for letting his anger take over like that. "Katara, I'm-"

"Save it, Zuko." She snarled. "I don't care. Do your worst. I'll..." she paused, shaking her head, and got a sick grin on her face. "I'll be your whore." She jeered, making fun of him. But in reality she was already breaking. As strong as Katara was, she was terrified for her friends and herself.

Zuko walked across the room in a few long strides, coming face to face with Katara. She backed against the wall, and Zuko got as close as he could. Their bodies were hardly an inch from touching, Katara could feel the heat radiating from the Firebender. She could smell his breath, and it smelled faintly of smoke. Zuko brought his face close to Katara's, his yellow eyes burning into hers.

"Look here, Waterbender." He said, his voice a low rumble, like thunder before a storm. "I could kill you if I wanted. Right now. With a snap of my fingers. Even if you wanted to fight me you couldn't. And you know it. Because the Avatar and your brother and that blind girl would die. So I could kill you. So don't push me."

Katara stared straight back at Zuko, her jaw set. She felt sweat beading on her forehead, from fear and from his heat, but she was determined to show no fear or weakness. Zuko snapped his finger, and a small flame appeared over his index finger. He brought it up, slowly, to Katara's neck.

"Do you want to die, Waterbender?" He asked, voice going soft, a hypnotizing lull to it. "Death by flames. A heat that engulfes you so entirely. It builds and builds. You feel like melting. The burning eats you, makes you rip at your skin. Do you want that?" Katara didn't answer. Zuko brought his flame-tipped finger closer, letting the flame lick her neck. Katara's slow breathing faltered, her jaw trembled.

"I didn't think so." Zuko said, the flame disappearing. "So from now on. You do what I say. I am your Master, you are my...concubine."

"...Y..." Katara had to force the words out past the lump in her throat. "Yes master."

Zuko smirked cruelly. "Good. I'm going to bathe. Stay in here until I get back."

"As you say...Master." Katara mumbled.

Zuko returned nearly a half hour later, walking out of the bathing room attached to his room in a pair of crimson pants. He had no shirt and his hair was wet and out of its topknot. Katara was sitting on his bed, staring at the white, gold-trimmed wall.

"Katara." Zuko said, the violence gone from his voice.

"Yes Master." She answered mechanically.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said lightly, unsure.

"No you're not." Katara said fiercely. "You're sorry for nothing, which is why you never stop."

"That's not it."

"You're full of it!" Katara sighed, throwing her hands into the air. "If you were sorry I wouldn't be here, your concubine, with my friends locked up!"

"But-"

"Shut up!" Katara yelled. Zuko strode swiftly over to Katara and lifted his hand, as if to strike her. Katara didn't budge. She didn't flinch.

He stopped, faltering in midair. Katara's eyes closed, preparing for the blow. Zuko's hand, burning warm, gently stroked her cheekbone.

"I'm sorry."

* * *

Toph heard an odd clicking noise, and what sounded like metal banging against metal.

"Is someone there?" She called, trying to keep her voice level.

"Toph?" A familiar voice called. It echoed in the inky darkness.

"S-Sokka?" Toph gasped.

"Toph, yeah, it's me, are you okay?" Sokka called, a vulnerability in his voice that Toph wasn't used to, overlapping the nonchalance and humor that, no matter what his situation, or how dark, was always there. It made the hopelessness Toph was fighting overtake her again.

"Sokka! I'm..." she stopped. She wasn't okay. Not at all. Her feet were burned. Flames were lapping at her every second of the day. She was thirsty and hungry and weak. "I'm... I'm. Okay." She finished weakly. "Are you?"

"I'm okay, Toph."

"Promise?" She whimpered.

Sokka felt a pang of grief. The strong, blind, boyish girl was so exposed right now. He'd never seen that like this. He had seen glimpses of her, weak. But never, ever like this.

"I promise." Sokka vowed.

"Sokka, how come I can hear you now but not before?" Toph called.

"I don't know, Toph." Sokka answered. "I can see some light though. Is your cell lit up?"

"Yeah, by Fire." Toph snapped. "I'm surrounded. It's so hot. I can't move. There's sand, so I can't see."

"Oh Toph. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let you go." Sokka's voice broke.

"No! stop that!" Toph yelled. "Shut up!"

"Where's Aang?" Sokka changed the subject.

"...I don't know."

"Is he alive...?"

"I don't know where Twinkle Toes is!" Toph yelled.

"Toph..."

"What!"

"I'm sorry." Sokka sounded defeated.


	3. Promises

**Author's Note: Sorry, long time, no post! I hope you guys like this. It's not the greatest chapter but still! I just got outta school hahah so I'll keep up with the posting. R&R! And thanks to everyone who's read lately!  
Feel free to PM me, or spread the word or art or anything. xP  
Thanks everyone!**

* * *

"Katara!" She faintly heard a voice calling her name. "Katara, get up! Wake up!" As she was brought more and more into consciousness, she became vaguely aware of someone holding onto her shoulders, shaking her ever so slightly. Her blue eyes fluttered open and focused; it was Zuko. His brows were furrowed and his eyes had a look of distress, his jaw set.

"I'm up." She croaked, coughing weakly.

"Oh thank the Gods." He sighed with relief, body relaxing from being tensed with worry. "I thought..." He shook his head. "I don't even know. Are you alright?"

"Ye-" She cut off momentarily as the vision of Aang beaten and bruised came to mind again. "I'm fine." She hissed, voice turning to ice.

"Good..." Zuko sighed. He finally let go of her shoulders, and Katara immediately felt as if she was lacking warmth. She enjoyed the warmth that radiated from the Firebender's body. It was comforting. She needed comfort. But...it was Zuko. So she would not accept his comfort. Katara pulled herself into a half-sitting position, scooting away from Zuko. Her head throbbed.

"Why would you let them do that!" She tried to yell.

"What?" Zuko asked.

"They're killing Aang! You're letting them!"

"No, Katara, I..."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it! How_ could _you, Zuko!" She stopped, narrowing her eyes. "Oh, I forgot, you're the ruthless Fire Nation Prince. You don't care about anyone but yourself and the precious position of Fire Lord that you'll inherit. You disgust me." She mocked.

"No, Katara, that's..." Zuko slumped. "That's not..."

"Bull!" Katara yelled, gaining more strength in her voice. "You're letting them kill him! They're killing him!"

"You love him."

"No, I- yes. I do." Her voice lost volume and fight. "And you're killing him. How would you feel if someone was killing who you loved! Oh, wait, I forgot, you love no one!"

"That's not true!" Zuko yelled, and Katara could almost see the fire in his body start blazing.

"Prove it!" Katara yelled. "Who on this Earth could you love, Zuko? Who?"

"Why do you think I'm so incapable of love?" Zuko asked, and Katara could see the defeat in his eyes, his posture. She could hear it in his voice.

"Because you never show compassion. You never care. You kill without thought." Her voice shook.

Zuko inched towards Katara, leaning over her half-sitting form. "You really think that, you stupid Waterbender? Really?" He hissed, and the warmth from his body turned into heat, a blazing heat.

"Yes." Katara said, boldly.

"You're wrong. You're so wrong." He growled, leaning over her more, pinning her down. Katara tensed, truly frightened now, but determined not to show it.

"Prove it." Katara spat. "Who have you ever loved, Prince Zuko?"

"You want to know something, Waterbender? I had a Mom, until she disappeared. And I loved her. Oh but I'm sure you'll find a way to say that doesn't count, won't you?" His voice lowered to an almost feral growl as he leaned cloer and closer to Katara. Red was pooling in her cheeks from her body heating up, caused by Zuko's body temperature being so high and Zuko being so close. "So let me guess, I need to name someone else, don't I? Prove some more?"

Katara narrowed her eyes but didn't say a word.

"If I was so heartless, wouldn't I have killed you by now? Or raped you? Starved you? Forced you to do sick things? Not even bothered to take you to Aang, not even begged the guards to lighten up on him?" Zuko took a careful, deep breath. "Wouldn't I? I have all right to."

Katara gasped, looking up at Zuko. "What?" She forgot her tough facade for a few moments, her face softening, blue eyes confused. Then a shadow crossed over her features and her jaw tightened.

"Exactly." Zuko said. "I'm not heartless. That's proof if anything."

"You still didn't answer me." She hissed, looking away from him purposely.

"That was answer enough." Zuko growled, and Katara felt his warm breath on her cheek. She looked up through unmasked eyes. Zuko was so close she could literally almost taste him. She could see the pain, confusion and something else, something he was trying to hide, in his golden eyes. She could see the wrinkled, red skin of his scar, exactly where it started and how harsh it truly was. The rest of his skin was pale, clear as porcelain, clashing with the scar, which gave him all of his harshness. Without it, people would be less likely to be frightened of him, Katara thought.

Zuko leapt off of Katara nimbly, and she watched all of his muscles tense as his door swung open. Azula stood there, dark brown hair pulled up tightly, her cruel, ever-present smirk gracing her features, eyes cold.

"What is it, Azula!" Zuko growled.

"Oh nothing, Zuzu, just came to tell you it's time to go check on the..." She grinned, looking at Katara. "prisoners." And she spun on her heel and marched out, slamming the door behind her. Zuko sighed heavily.

"My friends." Katara stated.

"Yes." Zuko answered. Katara stood and walked over to Zuko, placing her hand on his bare chest, over his heart. Deep brown against pale porcelain, She felt his heartbeat and the heat his body carried.

"You're cold." Zuko said.

"No, you're just warm." She replied, then met Zuko's eyes. "You're not going to hurt them, right?" She asked.

Zuko shook his head. "No... I won't."

"Thank you." Katara murmured and stood on her tip toes, placing a soft kiss on his warm cheek, then turned and walked back to the bed, curling under the covers.

* * *

The flames had finally stopped, and were always just burning embers, but Toph didn't care. She was still in sand. Barred in. With burned feet. Chained. And blind. What could she do?

She whimpered as her hearing picked up a door in the distance opening, the only door leading to her and Sokka's imprisonments. Toph rolled herself into a ball, hands over her head, shivering. Toph was broken.

"They're coming?" Sokka asked, voice cracked and dry.

"Yes." Toph whimpered.

"Be strong, Toph. Breath. It will be okay. I'm here." Sokka murmured. He'd taken three beatings for Toph lately, yelling when they went to hit her or talking back when they were beating her. He didn't like hearing her broken, or hearing those men and the things they did. He wanted to protect her, so he did his best.

"I'll try." She whispered, choking back a sob.

"Toph, there's a big light." Sokka gasped. It was usually kept completely dark in here since the fire around Toph's "cage" burned out, the guards liked the element of surprise they thought they had. "It's Zuko!"

"Now he's come to kill us hasn't he!" Toph wailed, louder than she meant.

"Shush Toph....it'll be fine." Sokka tried to soothe. Toph heard a loud, familiar click in her cage, and a voice close to her ear.

"It's okay. Keep your voice down for a few minutes. Both of you." Zuko murmured, somehow sounding very official and commanding, and Toph felt herself being lifted. She started struggling, whimpers and whines escaping her throat as she tried to make him drop her. But he had an iron grip and she felt herself being carried, no sense of direction at all, until she was on hard ground again. Hard ground. Not sand. Through her burned feet she just barely, painfully detected two people- one being Zuko...the other was Sokka.

"Toph." Sokka said, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her forehead and she leaned against him, sobs escaping her throat.

"Keep it down." Zuko hissed. "This is only temporary, I'm only going to be coming in occasionally, when they tell me to, but I'll do my best to help you and Aang. Somehow." His voice was gruff.

"Where's Katara?" Sokka asked.

"She's fine." Zuko replied, giving no details. "Don't even ask about Aang..." And Zuko trailed off, leaning against a wall. He extinguished the fire so it was dark again. Sokka held on to Toph tightly, rocking back and forth and whispering comforting things in her ear, until he felt her breathing slow, and she fell asleep. Really asleep, for the first time since they'd been imprisoned. Sokka kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"She'll be okay, right?" He asked.

"I'll make sure of it." Zuko said as he gently lifted the sleeping Earthbender from Sokka, and went back to her prison cell, placing her gently in the sand. He half-buried a covered cup of water and some wrapped bread in the sand next to Toph, and gave Sokka the same. "Tell Toph about it but both of you do your best to hide the things. I can't do this often." Zuko then started swiftly leaving the room the two were in.

"Thank you." Toph's voice floated after Zuko as he closed the door.


	4. Fierce

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy. Things are gonna change a lot in this story...I have so many ideas. x] Things that are so not to be expected. Muahaha. R&R!  
For the record; I'm a Zutarian, this is going to be dominantly Zutara. There will be Kataang but only a bit. And Tokka.**

* * *

Over the next few days, things changed with Zuko. He...warmed up, in a way. Well, more of, thawed out. It shocked Katara, though she didn't admit it to him.

Katara stood in the bathroom one morning when Zuko was away on his "Princely duties". She had a soft, plush, fire Nation towel wrapped around her as she brushed out her long, chocolate brown hair. She estimated she had two hours to herself and no one ever entered the room, so she wasn't being cautious. She enjoyed the freedom. And she had to admit, she truly loved being able to be clean and smell nice every day, such a change from being dirty for weeks at a time while riding on Appa.

"Zuko isn't that bad..." Katara murmured to herself as she searched her drawer for some clothes. "Stop making him so bad in your mind. Look what he's done for you! You, Toph, Sokka and even Aang. He's done a lot that could get him in trouble, all for you!" She sighed. "And now there's no clothes...I really shouldn't be talking to myself." Katara opened the drawer below hers and pulled out black pants and a gold, red and black shirt with the Fire Nation Emblem on it; obviously something of Zuko's, but all of Katara's clothes needed to be washed. She unwrapped the towel from herself and got into Zuko's clothes. They were baggy on her, and definitely not flattering, but it was all she had.

She nearly leapt out of her skin as the door slammed open and a (literally) steaming Zuko stormed in, throwing the door shut behind him.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked from her position in front of the mirror.

"Nothing, it's no huge deal, it's-" He paused. "Why are you wearing my clothes." It was a statement, not a question.

"Uh, I didn't have any clean and..." She shrugged.

"...Alright." Zuko muttered.

"What is it...?" Katara asked, a gnawing feeling appearing in the pit of her stomach, making her fidget. Something suddenly seemed really wrong. Zuko shook his head and Katara stepped over to him, tentatively reaching a hand out, placing it gently on his shoulder. "Zuko..." She said uneasily. Zuko jerked away and fell onto the bed with a sigh, shaking his head and glaring at the ground.

"Azula's onto us." He growled.

"What?" Katara gasped.

"Azula knows that someone's been helping Sokka and Toph. Toph didn't completely hide the cup last night. Azula immediately thought it was me or you." He said through clenched teeth, breathing very deliberately and deeply.

"So wait, what are we going to do?" Katara asked, pacing around the room. She stumbled over the long pant legs and Zuko reached his arm out and steadied her. She mumbled her thanks, and continued pacing restlessly. Zuko suddenly stood up, and pulled Katara to him.

"Azula's coming." He hissed. He glanced around then pressed his lips to hers. Katara yelped and started pulling away. Zuko growled in frustration and wrapped one arm around Katara's waist. She gasped in a needy way and wrapped her arms around his neck. The door swung open and Katara nearly leapt out of her skin.

"Oh, Gods." Azula's piercing voice choked. "Zuko, have some decency!" She shuddered, and Katara spun around, Zuko keeping his hold on her, his hands now around her shoulders.

"Sorry?" Katara ventured. She glanced up at Zuko, and his pale face was burning red.

Azula rolled her eyes and walked into the room, snatching Katara from Zuko. Katara shrieked, immediately getting into a bending pose, but then remembering her friends would die if she decided to Waterbend.

"Get off of her!" Zuko growled, lunging forward. Four Fire Nation soldiers leapt on him from outside the door, and Azula spun Katara around, putting her in chains. Katara slumped.

"Katara, you are under arrest for breaking Fire Nation Law and feeding prisoners. You will be imprisoned with no hope of being released and I will be in soon to tell you your fate." Azula said with a gleeful smirk, laughter in her voice. Katara didn't say a word, just stumbled along where Azula was leading her. She walked for what seemed like an eternity, until they entered a dark room and Katara was thrown into a cold, stone prison room. Azula stepped in and unhooked her wristcuffs, then stepped back out with a 'humph'. A clang, and Katara knew the door had been shut. She laid back and closed her eyes.

"How did it come to this." She murmured.

"Who's there!" A tentative voice called. It sounded like...

"Toph!" Katara yelled.

"Katara!" Two voices yelled at once. Sokka and Toph. She was put in their row of prison cells!

"Yeah, it's me." She answered. "I got in trouble for them discovering the food. But. I'm sure it will be okay. Zuko will get us out... somehow." She let hope lift her up; he'd been so good lately, she hoped he would keep it up, and somehow get them out of this mess.

"You trust him?" Sokka was incredulous.

"Don't you? He's been supplying you and Toph with food and water!"

"He's our enemy! You never trust your enemy! No matter what!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't care, I'm trusting him!"

"Katara, I can't believe you!" Toph and Sokka yelled in unison.

"What's wrong with you? What did Zuko do to you?" Sokka demanded. Katara didn't answer.

Aang looked up, squinting, as a pale light entered his cage.

* * *

"Hello, Avatar."

"Azula." Aang croaked in greeting, looking down, refusing to look at her.

"I was just..." She paused, chuckling. "_informing_ you..." She laughed. "Informing you that your little girlfriend isn't exactly your little girlfriend anymore."

"K-Katara?" Aang stammered, his heart hammering in his chest at the thought of the beautiful Waterbender. "W-what are you talking about?" He desperately wanted to know, but didn't want to show his vulnerability to Azula. Too late for that... He thought bitterly, cursing himself for being so obvious and not even caring.

"Oh, she's with Zuzu. I can't believe you didn't know! She's been living with him and sleeping with him the whole time you have been dying, alone in this cage. Oh she's been able to see you but she chose not to! Sorry little Airbender!" Azula was elated, her eyes wide, her hands clasped in front of her as she watched the Avatar desperately try to hold in his reaction.

"No. You're lying. You're lying. No!" Aang howled, looking up at Azula, his eyes wild. Azula felt her excitement grow. She would make this boy go into Avatar state and it was so simple!

"Oh no, I've seen them. All over each other." Azula said, trying to look innocent. "Your Girlfriend is nowhere near who you thought!"

"No. No! Not Katara! NO!" Aang howled, over and over. His eyes flashed white, glowing, as his tattoos began to glow a silvery white. "NO!" His yell echoed, sounding foreign even to him.


	5. Broken

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long; been on a family trip. But anywho, wrote this on the 989-mile drive home. xD  
This wil be kind of long, kinda two-chapters-in-one.  
Thank you, everyone who reads and reviews, it seriously means a lot to me! Honestly.  
Now, on an, 'I'm-not-all-business-and-I-don't-bite' note, who watched the new Liveaction Avatar trailer? I'm quite impressed. Though, I was kinda hoping for Zuko's actor to be sexy. XDDD BUT, if he's a good actor, Idrc, 'long as they're all good. But I sooo wish I coulda been cast, I missed the Austin, TX Auditions by a WEEK! A WEEK! And I love acting and Avatar. D=  
Anyway, TO THE STORY!  
R&R as usual, and feel free to talk to me, I don't bite often, prooomise. xD**

* * *

"Katara, get up." Zuko's voice floated through Katara's sleep, urgency coating every word. His words pierced through her dream, big and tangible. She reached out, and touched one....it popped. She bolted up, blinking against the pale firelight. Zuko's hands were ablaze with fire to light the room, and he was yelling for her. He was wearing nothing but his shorts, dark red and black. His hair was a mess, his eyes were blazing brightly as he looked around wildly, and the firelight left flickering shadows across his face. Something in Katara's stomach stirred.

"Come on!" Zuko yelled, jerking Katara back into focus. The fire went out on one of his hands and he reached over, the door to her cage open, yanking her up. Vaguely she heard Toph and Sokka calling what was wrong, but really paid no mind. She crashed into Zuko's strong chest. Katara leaned, pressing her face into his pale, warm chest. Zuko stiffened, and Katara smiled, fighting a sudden urge to bite his protruding collarbone. She felt a shiver go down his spine, and breathed out heavily. Chillbumps rose on his skin.

"You're warm." She murmured, lips brushing his chest.

Zuko gulped. "C-come on!" He stammered, grabbing her with his free hand, and pulling her away, then reaching down and grabbing her hand. Katara noticed the difference again; soft brown against milky white. It looked pretty.

"Where are we going?" She finally asked, as the sleepiness cleared from her mind like a thick fog. She hated how...ditzy she got when she was just waking up. Gullible and ditzy.

"It's, a....long story. But Azula pissed Aang off, now he's in Avatar state and begging for you. We need you to calm him down, now! This also gets you out of imprisonment.." Zuko yelled as they ran, Katara stumbling on her black dress. It was figure-hugging and very low-necked, soft and silky and comfortable, but incredibly long.

Katara yelped as Zuko extinguished the fire from both hands and lifted her up easily. Still sleepy, she curled against him, relishing the warmth. The urgency of the situation was just settling in. "So...OH! Gods! Aang will kill everyone!" She yelled, looking up at Zuko with ocean blue eyes terrified. The weight of the situation was setting in now.

"Exactly." Zuko said, glancing down at Katara. Her wavy hair was an absolute mess, her eyes still had the fuzzy look of sleep, her nightgown was so low-necked and rumpled that it exposed her breasts almost completely right now, and she didn't even know it. He growled, ignoring the temptation, and looked back up before Katara noticed. He rounded the corner, stumbling slightly, and Katara braced herself, but he didn't fall and hardly faltered. Katara could feel Aang now, the power emanating from him in waves. Zuko sat her down, and unconsciously, Katara straightened her nightgown. "In that door." He said, pointing.

The door was metal, and many Fire Nation Soldiers were barracading it. Katara walked over. "Move." She ordered. The Soldiers took one look at her and didn't move a muscle. "I'm Katara!" She snapped, and the soldiers parted immediately. Carefully, she opened the door and walked in, leaping out of the way of a fire missile. Aang was floating in midair, firebending and earthbending wildly. Rocks crashed against walls, leaving gaping holes. Fire flashed, grew and flickered along the ground, the walls. Katara froze, watching him.

"Katara!" He cried again.

Katara stepped into action. Tentatively and very carefully, she walked forward. "Aang!" She called. "It's me, it's me!" She raised her voice. "It's me, Katara!" She walked up, jumping slightly to grab his hand. As she grabbed his cold hand, flames erupted and Katara screamed as the flames lapped at her skin, burning it off, slowly. "AANG!" She screamed urgently. His hand had closed around hers, flames still licking and surrounding both his hand and hers. And the burning...oh, the burning...rising up her arm... "Aang let go PLEASE AANG! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" She shrieked, letting panic engulf her. She motioned wildly, trying to bring water for bending. There was none.

"Katara..." Aang's voice sounded distant. "Katara..oh...Katara!" He jolted, releasing her hand. "Katara!" His eyes flew open, flashing, and the glowing faded, slowly. Too slowly for Katara's taste right now. She sat on the ground, hunched over her hand. It had been burnt horribly, the skin burned off, blood starting to seep out now. She was shaking too bad to think of bloodbending, in too bad of a condition to try it anyway, sobbing silently as Aang landed gently on the ground and turned to Katara, his face concerned. "Katara, I-" He cut off as she looked up at him, tears rolling down her face, holding her burnt hand. Horror shot through him as he saw what he had done.

"Aang...how cold you.." Her voice broke and she stood, wobbling, using her good hand for balance and wincing as her arm was jolted. Aang stepped forward but Katara shrugged away from him, crying, "Get off!" and walked from the room, hurrying. She knocked her shoulder against the door and the guards swung it open. She walked out.

Katara was woozy, nearly blinded from the immense pain coming from her arm, racing through her. She'd been in pain before but not this..painful, not this horrible, not this blinding. She choked back sobs and Zuko rushed over, catching her as she collapsed.

"What happened?" He asked frantically, pulling her brown hair from her sweaty, tear-covered face, looking at her pain-dulled eyes. "Katara!"

"He burned me." She choked out. "Aang burned me..."

"Let me see Katara, let me see!" Zuko urged. She held her hand out, and Zuko grabbed her arm, part where in was not burned, moving her hand less gently than she liked. A pained squeal escaped Katara's chest.

"Gods..." Zuko gasped, leaning over Katara, hugging her to his chest."Katara...I'm sorry..." Katara shook her head, trying to push away. "Stop, Katara, calm down, please, I'll call a nurse..." He lifted her up, heading back towards his room quickly, the dizzy, limp, shocked figure of Katara held close to him.

Aang's yelling, howls of remorse, floated behind him, heard even through the metal door.

* * *

"Zuko, your little friend here is in a great bit of pain." The old Nurse, a friend of Li and Lo, told him. She was an old, old woman, she looked ancient. Short and hunched over, long grey hair held in a fancy braid down her back. Her face was drooping and wrinkled. She walked with a cane. Her teeth were almost all gone, and her voice croaked. But her gold eyes sparked and flashed, and she had plenty of fight. And also wouldn't hesitate to smack someone upside the head with her cane.

"Well I figured that." He snapped. "So what can be done, old lady?" He was moody and had been griping a lot, because he was worried.

"Do NOT speak to your elders like that, Prince Zuko!" The Nurse snapped, whacking his head with her cane. He yelled and fell off the stool he was sitting on. "Maybe you LEARN by being beaten with a cane, yes?"

"Sorry, Nurse." He grumbled, sneering. She looked at him closely and turned back to the bed where Katara was laying. Nurse had given her some sort of drink to put her to sleep so she could be inspected and her hand helped.

"Well, all that wrong is...minor cuts, bruises. Big, muscle bruise on her right calf muscle, burn on her stomach from Avatar's stray flame, cut on her hip, her back from rock. And burned hand. It big burn...almost to elbow. Skin off, almost to bone. Permanent nerve damage." Nurse said, looking at Zuko intently.

"So.." Zuko slumped. "So she can't use her hand."

"No. The chance of ever using her hand, moving her arm again are quite small. Tiny. I hear this girl, I hear she bloodbend. But bloodbending only good to certain point. She past that point. She could try, but it be risk to herself. Plus Bending not allowed on Concubines...wait, sorry. Concubines not allowed to bend. We can try to help her, but her hand has to heal.... Permanent scar." She reached a craggy, wrinkled hand forward and touched Zuko's scar over his eye. "Almost like you. But on hand. I done all I can, at least her pain be numb. It come back, call for me." The Nurse nodded wisely.

Zuko looked at Katara. "I'm sorry..." He mumbled.

"It not your fault, Prince Zuko!" Nurse said. She studied him again, then looked to Katara. "She more than just Concubine to you, yes? She mean a lot to you. A lot more than just sex toy. I see. Be careful, Prince Zuko. She is Water Nation and friend of Avatar." And Nurse turned around, whacking her cane to the ground, and hobbled slowly from the room, leaving Zuko alone in his thoughts.

* * *

"Up! Back UP!" The Fire Nation guard, pouring sweat, screamed.

Aang shot backwards.

"Here he is!" Another guard called. They all looked the same! Three guards leapt on him, one pushing him and the other grabbing his arms- hard- and locking them in chains. "Try any funny business, Avatar, and we gots permission to kill you. You goin' to a cage next to your friends, yeah, but we get to beat you til you cain't bend nomores." He chuckled, and through the mask, Aang could tell he was grinning wildly. Aang shuddered, and went limp as the guards dragged him into his new cage, threw him in, and came in with him.

They didn't just beat him.

* * *

Sokka and Toph knew Aang was being put in the same room as them. A guard had come in yelling about preparing Sokka's cage fpr the Earthbender, sand was brought in. A guard came in, and Toph wouldn't have known, if he hadn't been so loud.

"Here, here, little Earthbender!" He called, cackling as he yanked her up, throwing flames at her feet again. She screamed, and he lifted her, throwing her into more sand. The door slammed shut with a loud clanging noise, putting them in darkness yet again.

"Toph!" Sokka's voice washed over her. He scrambled over after the guards left.

"Sokka..." Toph hiccuped, sniffling. She wiped her face. Sokka lifted her tiny, bony form and pulled her to him. She had been fed even less than him, especially since they were caught being fed. She threw herself on him, arms wrapping around his neck tightly, but not chokingly tight.

"It'll be okay, Toph. Promise. I'll make sure." He said softly, kissing her dusty forehead again. She was trembling. They'd broken her... and Sokka hoped the strong little girl would come back when they got out of there. They had to get out of there.

But they also heard the guards come in, and Aang's desperate screams and cries.

"Sokka..." Toph's voice shook. "What did they do to him?"

Toph could hear Sokka's hair swish as he shook his head. "Toph..." He said softly. "They...did really bad things. They hurt Aang a lot."

"The same way they...?" She trailed off.

"The...same way they hurt you." He said, almost a whisper, shaking to keep the anger from his voice. "They're sick, sick men, Toph." And Sokka knew, as well as Toph did, that it was the same men that hurt both Toph and Aang.

"I'm still alive." Aang's voice called. "Sokka...Toph?"

"Yeah, Aang." Sokka said.

"Are you guys okay?" He asked.

"We're....we're okay. We're in sand, so Toph can't bend. And her feet are burned... but. We're okay..." Sokka took a deep breath, adding silently, _as okay as we can be._

"Do you..." Aang stopped, took a breath. "Do you know what happened...why I'm being moved into here?"

"No, what happened?" Toph demanded, her voice stronger than Sokka had heard it since they got in this place.

"I hurt Katara..." He said quietly.

"What?" Sokka called, unable to hear him. Toph slapped Sokka's hand, whispering what Aang said. Her strong hearing had picked up what he said.

"How!" Sokka demanded.

"I...Azula, she..." Aang's voice cracked, but he continued with a shaky breath. "Azula told me...she told me Katara and Zuko had something going on...and.. I got angry...so angry. I went Avatar. And... Katara came in, but I didn't know it was her. I knew, I knew, I knew. But... My mind wouldn't listen. I couldn't stop. I burned her...almost her whole arm. I hurt her more than that but I don't...I don't remember. I don't know! I destroyed so much! I hurt more than just Katara!" His voice was nearly hysterical.

"Aang..." Toph gasped.

"How could you!" Sokka yelled. "How dare you hurt her, Aang!"


	6. Repair

**Author's note: New update! Woot!  
I'd LOVE if y'all reviewed. Once I hit 30 reviews, I'll update again. I'm at 24 rightnow.  
Spread the word, if you like the story!  
I love y'all who read and support3**

* * *

"Zuko it burns! It burns! MAKE IT STOP!" Katara's shrieks filled the air as she bolted upright, fully awake. Six days had passed and Katara's arm was still hurting, horribly so. Nurse gave her Fire Nation Healing herbs and teas daily, but the pain always came back in a sudden, flaming burst. And she couldn't do anything. Her arm wasn't even wrapped lately, Nurse having insisted it needed air. Katara couldn't try bloodbending, when she had the tea or herbs in her system, she couldn't perform any bending in the area, for that brought the pain roaring back. When the herbs and tea weren't in her system, the pain throbbed and burned too much for her to concentrate and risk bloodbending.

"Shh, Katara!" Zuko gasped, leaping from his couch to his bed, where Katara had been sleeping. Katara felt him by her, holding her carefully to his chest, murmuring soft things to calm her down. She was shaking, her body in a cold sweat, but Zuko noted that her skin was burning. A fever... he thought, cursing mentally, Infection!

Katara's sobs soon fell into sniffling as Zuko's warmth calmed her, his presence soothing her. The pain was ferocious and hot as lava. Her body was cold as ice. "Zuko...I don't feel well..." She said, her voice slurring.

"Katara, you'll be fine, it's fine." Zuko soothed, kissing her forehead gently. Her skin was burning up. "Lay here for a second, I'll be right back with Nurse and her medicines. Will you be okay?"

Katara nodded numbly, laying almost completely limp against Zuko. He lifted her slender frame and laid her as gently as he could on his bed. He leapt up, flames erupting around his hands. It was not even morning yet, still very late at night. Zuko bolted from his room, navigating around the palace until coming to Nurse's room, next door to her Palace Infirmary. The flames died on his hands and he smashed his fists against the door- not breaking it, of course- and banging heavily.

Nurse swung the door open, sparks in her old eyes. "What you WANT, Prince Zuko?" She yowled, wiping one eye.

"Katara, she's, I think she's gotten an infection." He panted. "She's cold but her skin is burning up, and she was nearly screaming when she woke up, she's all woozy!" His brows were furrow, and his worry was beyond obvious. Nurse nodded, and shuffled into her room, calling that she would return in a moment. Zuko waiting impatiently, tapping his bare foot, and looking around, tossing a small ball of flame from fingertip to fingertip.

"Calm yourself, Zuko. It's easily treatable." Nurse said softly, walking out with a bundle held snugly in her arms. "Let us go." She shuffled next to Zuko, who was walking briskly, muttering every few moments at how slow Nurse was. "Prince Zuko, shut your mouth please, Child. I not have my cane, when I get it, I beat the flames out of you for griping so much. Whiny Prince." She grumbled. Zuko sighed, turning swiftly into his room when they reached it, and holding the door open for Nurse, who walked in.

"Light the torches, boy!" She snapped, and Zuko sent fire flying around to the five torches spread about the room, bathing his rom in warm, flickering light.

Nurse walked to Katara, who was laying on his bed, eyes half open and flickering about the room restlessly. She murmured something, but Nurse shushed her, kneeling next to the bed. "Katara, you must calm yourself. This will hurt. Lots." She warned gravely. Katara whimpered.

"Why?" She asked, in a voice fit for a three-year-old child, not a nearly-grown Master Waterbender. Zuko felt a pang of pity, pulling him to her. He walked behind nurse, leaning forward to grab Katara's good hand.

"It will guard from infection, make your infection leave. Make you feel better in a few hours. I put bandage too. It will burn for while, but then it will stop. I teach you and Zuko how to change bandage daily, and I still bring you herbs every day too." Nurse informed. She laid her bundle on the couch and pulled out a glass bowl full of a pinkish-clear jelly. She dipped two fingers in, getting a huge glob on her fingers, and started gently rubbing it onto Katara's arm.

Katara's scream shook Zuko. It was a loud, long wail, hardly human. She was screaming about the pain of pressure being put on her burn, the pain the jelly added to her burn, the pain of her fever, her infection. Zuko got a good look at the burn and saw that there was yellowish white crust, andf new yellowish white...stuff...oozing from parts of the burn. Pus.

Katara was sobbing, but holding still as Nurse covered her entire arm in the jelly, making the angry red burn look shiny. Painful. Finally, Nurse carefully covered her arm in white, soft-looking gauze. Katara shuddered.

"There." Nurse said gently, kissing Katara on the forehead like a mother would her child. She had grown to feel very fond of Katara. "All done. Goodnight. I'll teach you everything in the morning." And she scuttled out of the room.

"Zuko..." Katara whimpered.

"Yeah?" Zuko replied.

"Don't leave. It hurts. So bad." She whispered. Zuko nodded and climbed into bed next to Katara. She snuggled against his chest, and soon fell into a slightly fitful sleep, Zuko dozing off right after her. Katara's good arm was draped over Zuko, both were laying on their sides, facing one another, and Zuko's hand was on Katara's neck gently.

They slept.  


* * *

"Sokka, Twinkle Toes didn't mean to!" Toph cried, showing a bit more of her stubborn as a mule self. Sokka hadn't spoken to Aang since he told them of how he hurt Katara. "Just talk to him..."

"Toph, no. I can't! He could have killed my baby sister!" Sokka shot back.

"Sokka!" Toph snapped. "Katara can handle herself and you know it. And Aang was provoked!"

"I know, Toph..." Sokka sighed. "I just..." He shook his head. "I don't want to lose Katara. I don't want to lose anyone. I thought I lost you! You were so broken until you decided to fight with me again." He fixed his eyes on the blind girl, only seeing her outline because of how dark the room was.

Toph nearly leapt on Sokka, wrapping her small arms around his thin frame.

"No, Sokka! No. You won't lose me. I promise! I'm...I'm the Blind Bandit! I never lose!" Even in the darkness Sokka could see the fierce expression on her face, hear it in her voice. He cracked a smile and hugged her back tightly.

"I know, Toph." He said. She kissed Sokka on the cheek and pulled away. Sokka grinned toothily.

"So, gonna talk to Aang?" She asked immediately. Sokka's face fell and he sighed. "Please, Sokka! Forgive Aang. Or talk to him. You know as well as I do that Twinkle Toes is beating himself up so bad."

"...Toph-" Sokka started.

"No! Talk to him!" She demanded. Sokka sighed. Why did he always end up with such demanding women surrounding him?

"Fine." He grumbled, crossing his arms and huffing like a child. "Aang, talk to me?" Sokka called, hesitantly.

"You don't have to talk to me." Aang snarled.

"No, Aang, Toph's right..." Sokka mumbled loudly.

"Just, don't, Sokka!" Aang snapped.

"Aang!" Sokka yelled.

"Twinkle Toes, listen to him!" Toph snapped.

Suddenly a flood of flickering light filled the room, and all three prisoners sobered up and went silent immediately.

"Can't you be quiet?" A familiar, rough voice growled. "They may seperate you all if you keep up being this loud!"

"Is that...?" Toph asked hesitantly.

"Zuko!" Aang hissed.


	7. Bruising

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! Gosh guys I'm so sorry. I've been like, busy, and everything's been hectic, and just, ick, stressy. I'm reallyreally sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

** Updates will come sooner. Once I hit 40 reviews I'll update. Promisepromisepromise! But it's gotta be 40!! ;D Hope you enjoy!! I'll start doing updates like this- I hit a certain number, I update. Don't worry, it won't be outrageous numbers. But ya better review. ^.^**

**VIVA LA ZUTARA!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Katara awoke to a dim room. It was early morning, the light outside was still grey with the first rays of the sun peaking over the mountains in the distance. Her arm was numb but she didn't dare move it, for fear the pain would return. Using her good arm she sat up, stretching backwards. Her back popped and she let out a slight smile; it felt good. Katara stood and looked around, wondering where Zuko had went.

She winced; the healing burns and cuts covering her body stung and itched. Her right calf muscle was still sore, but she could walk on it now. Her left arm- the burnt one- worried her the most. Katara knew that regaining the use of her arm wasn't likely. And she wasn't sure how one-armed Waterbending would work.

"This isn't fair. I have to try bloodbending! Maybe I can fix it. Maybe..." She muttered out loud, now pacing around the empty room. She stopped, holding her breath, and looked around sneakily, before walking quickly and silently into the bathing room. "I'm going to try..." She hissed. Carefully, with her right arm, Katara untied the golden sash to her crimson red night dress, and the dress practically fell off. The air wasn't chilly, but goosebumps still rose on her mocha skin. Katara stepped cautiously into the bubbling, heated water, and started to peel the white bandaging- stained a pale pink from the jelly....or was it her blood and pus? She shuddered, and nearly howled in pain. The bandages were sticking to her skin. Katara squeezed her ocean blue eyes shut, tears stinging her eyes and threatening to fall. A sigh of relief escaped her parted lips as she pulled the bandage off. But the young woman could hardly hold back her horror as more blood started to well up, deep red blood mixed with yellowish white pus. She shuddered, swallowing heavily. Katara lowered herself into the water, eyes closed, holding her breath as the warm water made the pain flare up- but only a bit. _That's a good sign, right? _She thought.

She breathed in deeply. In and out, in and out. Katara concentrated on making her breathing deep and even, clearing her mind of every thought. Forgetting the pain, forgetting the stress. Focusing on her breathing. Letting her mind wander into her body. All the nerves, blood vessels, blood, organs. As she continued her deep breathing, Katara traveled through her own body. All the way to her left arm.

It was like a battle field. The blood was alright, but it couldn't travel as easily....it was almost as if it were confused, like the traffic on market days with people wandering everywhere and Badger-Moose, Ostrich Horses and Mongoose Dragons abound. The nerves, the receptors, they were cut, torn, flared up in pain. She had to fix this...to knit them back together. But Katara had never done this before... it was very risky. Bending alone could get her friends killed.

"But can I bend well with one arm?" Katara asked herself aloud, opening her eyes for a moment. The calmness that had settled over her was still there. Her long, chocolate hair was floating around her in the chest-deep warm water. It was a relaxing atmosphere. "I have to try. Don't be afraid, Katara....try! You might need to bend! So risk it!" She took another deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing again on the damaged arm.

She discovered she could recover her nerves. By controlling blood flow and focusing on the nerves she could work them together, thread by thread, like sewing. And as her arm healed, the nerves would as well. Katara assumed she'd have to move her arm now, to make sure they didn't heal in place and never move again.

Katara worked on every nerve that was damaged that she could fix and "sew" back together. Halfway through she began to feel dizzy and like she was running on empty. It began to get harder. Her concentration faltered and she slipped her hold, and the pain that resulted in made her almost scream. Katara made it to her wrist before everything just...stopped.

* * *

"Seriously!" Zuko growled, pacing from Aang's cage to Sokka and Toph's shared cage. "Keep it down. Guards CAN hear." He was holding his hand up, a flickering ball of orange flame illuminating the room, shadows dancing wildly as he moved. He shook his head.

"Since when are you the good guy anyway, Zuko?" Sokka suddenly challenged. "You come in here all helping us and stuff! You've never been the good guy, you've always been all, 'let's capture the Avatar! Boo hoo hoo my daddy exiled me! I'm so sad! So I have to capture the AVATAR!' Pfft." Sokka impersonated Zuko, waving his hands and sneering.

Zuko turned on his heel, slamming his palm into the wall. The fire in his opposite hand flared up wildly. Zuko's eyes danced and flickered like the flames, anger raging like a wildfire in his golden irises. "You have NO idea what you're saying! YOU DON'T KNOW THE STORY!" He yelled, tangible fury coating every word. He threw the words like flaming daggers at Sokka.

"STOP IT!" Toph cried, whacking Sokka painfully upside the head. Sokka yelled and fell over, covering his head, and Zuko curled his lip in disgust.

"Stop it, you guys!" Aang said. "Sokka, if...if Zuko wants to help us, let him." Sokka snorted, but didn't say a word. Aang winced as he heard Toph whack him again, and Sokka's loud 'OUCH!'

"Okay LISTEN!" Zuko's voice took on a commanding tone. His patience was gone. After a few moments of silence- and a possibly muttered threat from Toph- Zuko continued. "I know where the flying bison and the lemur are being kept. The Lemur has befriended his keepers so he's okay. Fed a lot. Does tricks. The bison, on the other hand, is being beaten often for disobedience. I'll try to put a stop to this, and I'll try to get the lemur in here somehow."

"Momo is the lemur, Appa is my bison." Aang mumbled.

"Yeah, okay, well, I'll try. Now on the OTHER hand, I'm going to try for food again. Sokka," Zuko rolled his eyes as Sokka stuck his tongue out, "make sure Toph's food stays hidden. I'll come in and bring you food, I'll try for once a day. Every three days I'll TRY to get the empty food dishes out so keep them hidden. "

"Yeah, we will." Aang piped up.

"Don't worry, Matches." Toph called. "I'll make sure Sokka makes sure the stuff's hidden!"

A smile crept onto Zuko's face. He liked Toph's attitude. "Alright." He said.

"Zuko! How's Katara!" Aang suddenly burst out. Zuko felt a flare of something...unfamiliar... at the noticeable worry and care in Aang's voice. Zuko's anger came rushing back.

"She's fine." He snapped. He shut his mouth so hard Aang could hear his teeth click.

"But is she-" Aang started.

"Shut up." Zuko hissed. Aang looked to the ground, heaving a sigh.

Suddenly the door burst open and three Fire Nation Guards in full garb bolted in. "Nurse is calling for you. Your Concubine was found passed out in the baths."

Zuko leapt forward, running out of the cell room as quick as he could, bolting to Katara, worry bubbling inside of him, forming unnecesarry thoughts and paranoia about what could possibly be wrong with Katara. He reached the room in no time, fumbling at the door and nearly burning it down with a blast of fire, but he composed himself enough to walk in and NOT burn the door down. Or melt it, considering the door was metal.

Nurse was on the bed, supporting Katara's head with one hand and holding a bowl filled with an odd, steaming, greenish tea.

"What happened!" He cried.

"I was bloodbending." Katara said, eyes wide.

"WHY?!" Zuko exploded. "WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT? YOU COULD HAVE KILLED YOURSELF. OR BEEN CAUGHT AND GOTTEN ME IN TROUBLE AND GOTTEN EVERYONE ELSE EXECUTED AND GOTTEN YOURSELF EXECUTED! HOW COULD YOU RISK SOMETHING LIKE THAT KATARA? FUCK!"

"LANGUAGE!" Nurse hissed.

Katara's expression fell for a moment, her eyes on the ground. She quickly snapped back, setting her icy blue gaze on Zuko. She set her jaw stubbornly. "Because I'm a Waterbender and I'm stronger than you give me credit for and what good is a Waterbender who can't balance, who can't move correctly, who can't use both arms? NO GOOD! NONE! And whose to say that I won't need to bend at all! I knew I was safe! I just let myself get to carried away! GODS, ZUKO. Cool it! I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

Nurse stood, shaking her head. "I be leaving you now." She said, and without the Firebender or the Waterbender even acknowledging her, hobbled from the room, making sure the door was shut firmly behind her. "They bicker like old couple." She sighed, barking a short laugh.

"Yeah you can HANDLE YOURSELF all right! You passed out in boiling hot bath water with no one around! That's handling yourself!" Zuko yelled.

"IT HAPPENS! It's a risk with Bloodbending! I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING ZUKO!" Katara howled, angered. She stood, wobbling a bit but not much, and standing tall and straight. She gave Zuko a challenging, acidic look.

"OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T OR YOU'D BE OKAY." Zuko shot back, stepping over to Katara.

"I am okay! I'm alive! I'm standing here! My infection is gone! My nerves are almost completely HEALED! I MIGHT USE MY ARM AGAIN! HOW IS THAT NOT OKAY!" Katara threw her hands up, shaking her head. Zuko was towering over her.

"BECAUSE YOU COULD HAVE DIED, DROWNED ON ACCIDENT, ANYTHING!" He retorted. Katara stood on her tiptoes, in his face, challengingly.

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF, STOP TALKING LIKE I'M SOME CHILD, ZUKO, I'M NOT YOUR RESPONSIBILITY AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO-" Zuko cut her off by slamming his lips to hers, forcefully. Katara's immediate response was to pull away. Zuko grabbed her hips and held her closer. After a few awkward moments Katara relented, her usable wrapping around Zuko's neck, her hand grabbing at his dark hair. She responded by pressing up against him even more.

Zuko pulled away after a few moments. Katara was gasping, breathless. She narrowed her eyes, and they blazed like blue fire. She reached back with her unharmed arm, and slapped Zuko with her full strength, sending him stumbling backwards.

"Take. That." She growled, her jaw set in her stubborn way again. She watched the red mark well up on Zuko's porcelain pale face and a smirk graced her lips.

Zuko's eyes widened. He had no idea how to take this.`Rejection..? Was it rejection? Why did that bother him? Why did he care? He didn't care. No. Not about this...Waterbender...but he did. He stepped forward again, snatching Katara's good arm.

"Don't EVER do that again." He hissed, bringing his face close to hers again, so close his lips brushed hers when he spoke. His voice was a burning whisper. "There will be consequences. I will not accept my...my _mistress_-" He stressed the word with a smirk, "laying a hand on me like that. Got it?"

Katara breathed in deeply, but wouldn't say a word.

"I said," Zuko whispered, "Got. It."

Katara still didn't say a word, but Zuko saw red rising under her tanned cheeks. He kissed her once more, a quick peck. Katara's eyes began to flutter closed, but opened wide again when he pulled away.

Zuko smiled, cruelly, his dark gold gaze intense. "Good."


	8. Snatched

**Author's Note: k so damn I got to 40 reviews so fast! Two updates in a little over a day! Makes up for a few weeks with no updates, right?**

**Oh and SarahCGeorgeBob you've asked a couple times 'bout Katara and Bloodbending and all. What is was, was that she was too weak so the Bloodbending was risky, nerves are delicate in that state and that was dangerous, if caught Bending she could have gotten herself as well as her friends(The GAang obviously) killed so it was risky all around. I sent you a message 'bout it but idk if you got it or not.**

**I WILL UPDATE WHEN I GET 55 REVIEWS.**

**Oh and, I've looked at the traffic I've gotten since this story started. Over 3600 views and SO many visitors(less than 3600 but still). Thank you guys SO much for your support. 3 I know my writing skills aren't the best and I know I could do better(I'm only 15 though lol I'm improving all the time) and your support means so much to me. Writing is one of my passions. =] So thank you guys for supporting me.  
**

**Anywhoooo! TO THE STORY =]  
**

**

* * *

**

Katara sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes with her good hand. Three days since she'd attempted Bloodbending. She attempted it again the day before..or not long ago...she just knew she'd been out until now, and she finishing "sewing" her nerves back the best she could. She could slowly- yet painfully- move her arm bit by bit, and that was an immense accomplishment that she was in fact, quite proud of. She had refrained from speaking with Zuko much, though, due to the...occurences a few nights ago. Stupid Firebender.

"What do you want?" Katara grumbled, her bleary eyes noticing Zuko standing in front of her.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you to see Appa, see if you can calm down to stupid bison." Zuko informed her. He stood tall, his hair pulled back but not in a complete topknot. His clothes were dirty and he looked like he had been awake and working for quite a while.

"Appa....woah..." She shook her head as her mind began to wake up. "Okay." She stood and walked, slightly wobbly, to where her clothes were stored. She pulled out a bright red, flowing skirt and a black top that hugged her breasts but exposed her entire, toned stomach, down to her hips. She stretched out her bad arm slowly, wincing. The burn was still prominent and painful and she assumed it would leave a not-so-great, large, obvious scar, but for now it was covered in white bandages. Katara reached backwards to pull her hair back, but couldn't with just one hand.

"Here, let me..." Zuko said, coming behind her. He reached his arms around, pulling some of her hair into a half-ponytail, while the rest hung down. Katara went completely stiff, not speaking a word or moving a muscle. "There. It looks nice." Zuko said. Katara stepped forward, then turned to face Zuko.

"Thank you." She said, voice devoid of emotion. She watched his topaz eyes look her up and down slowly, eyes resting on her exposed skin.

"Beautiful..." He murmured, voice so soft Katara wasn't even sure she heard correctly.

"Excuse me?" She growled, narrowing her sapphire eyes. Zuko's gaze snapped up to meet Katara's. He swallowed hard, and felt heat rising to his cheeks.

_Stupid...emotions! Stupid! Stop! _He thought angrily. _Emotions don't rule me like this! Especially not over some Waterbending Concubine! I used to chase her and...and fight her! Now I can't stop staring! This stupid want, where is it coming from? _Zuko shook his head back and forth a few times, rubbing at his closed eyes with his palms before looking back up at Katara. A few strands of his dark hair had come loose and were hanging over his eyes.

"What is up with you!" Katara snapped. Zuko just shook his head. "Agh! Stupid Firebender! You make no sense!" She growled, frustrated. Zuko didn't respond, and instead motioned for her to follow him. With a resigned sigh, she did. They walked down unfamiliar halls and to a door, apparently one of the back doors. They lead to the stables, where mounts were kept. A large commotion and a low, groaning, almost 'mooing' noise caught Katara's attention.

"Appa!" She called.

"This way." Zuko said, and she hurried after him. Appa was chained inside a stone 'apartment'. Hay surrounded him. Thick, iron chains were wrapped around him wherever they could be wrapped, almost. And he tugged at them as hard as he could when the Flying Bison saw Katara. She rushed forward, leaning against his head and petting him.

"Appa! Are you okay, boy?" She asked, patting him. She kissed his large nose, and Appa responded by licking her. "Eugh!" She called, her right side drenched in Flying Bison slobber. "Are you gonna behave?" Katara asked Appa. He made a groany noise and she rolled her eyes. "Appa, if you be good, I'll visit you as much as I can. And they may let some of these chains loose if you behave!" She took on a motherly tone with the Bison, but the animal's eyes were intent and it was clear he understood her quite well. "Okay?" She said, giving him a meaningful look. Appa opened his mouth and let out a loud call, then licked Katara again, causing her to yell and wrinkle her nose. She turned away to see Zuko nearly rolling on the ground laughing.

"Shut up Fire Prince." She snapped, kicking his shin. Zuko yelped and grabbed onto his leg.

"Water witch." He grumbled, standing up.

"Yes but I'm good at it." Katara retorted, smirking devilishly. Her expression brought...unwelcome, unclean thoughts into Zuko's mind, and he shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"Would you like to see the lemur?" He asked. Katara nodded.

"Shiahn!" Zuko called to a Stable Hand who was walking by. He was a relatively young Fire Nation boy, dressed in typical servant's clothing. His hair was a light mahogany, his eyes so dark they were nearly black. He trotted over to Zuko, eyes wide.

"Yes, Fire Prince Zuko?" He asked in a strong, slightly accented voice.

"Where's the lemur?" Zuko asked the boy.

"You mean Momo?" Shiahn asked, a smile lighting up his white face. Zuko nodded, and Shiahn yelled, "MOMO!" Katara grinned as the familiar chattering filled the air and the Flying Lemur glided to Shiahn immediately, landing on his head. Momo's glittering black eyes focused on Katara and he screeched gleefully, leaping at her, climbing over her shoulders and onto her head, grabbing at her hair and chattering wildly.

"Yes Momo, it's me, Katara! Careful! My arm is hurt! Aww I missed you too buddy." She giggled. Momo let out a contented purr and settled on her head, holding lightly to her chocolate brown hair.

"Momo's doing well." Zuko noted, smiling at Shiahn. Katara noticed how Zuko's smile softened the harshness of his face, made him look younger...and sweeter. His smile was...nice.

"Thank you Fire Prince Zuko!" Shiahn said, his grin getting so wide it looked like it was going to split his face in half. "I truly try. He's a very sweet creature though. He tries to calm Appa but sometimes it doesn't work." He turned to Katara, eyes wide, giving Shiahn a childish look. "Appa will be calm, now? For a while, right?"

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Katara answered with a brisk nod. Shiahn clapped once, cheering.

"Well Shiahn, would you mind if we kept Momo for a while?" Zuko asked. Shiahn's face fell, but he nodded any way.

"We'll bring him to see you, don't worry." Katara said comfortingly, patting Shiahn's shoulder with her good arm. "Don't worry, when Momo befriends someone he doesn't forget them, he'll be having a fit to come see you!"

Shiahn's smile could have lit up a room. "Thank you! Thank you Miss..."

"Katara."

"Miss Katara! Thank you!" Shiahn jumped on Katara in a tight caught her hurt arm and she drew in a breath, nearly yelped in pain, but hugged him back with her good arm.

"Of course, Shiahn." Katara said with a smile as the boy let go. He reminded her of carefree Aang.

"We have to go now." Zuko's voice was gruff again. Shiahn nodded and bowed, and Zuko pulled Katara along by her unharmed arm. Katara called goodbye. Momo switched from Katara's head to curling around her shoulders, chattering quietly.

"Quick. Azula can't catch us taking the Prisoner creature from Shiahn and she definitely can't catch you out of my room this freely." Zuko hissed. Suddenly he stopped short, eyes wide. He quickly swung around, pressing Katara against the wall- not gently but not painfully. Momo chattered and Zuko shushed him. Katara opened her mouth to ask what and Zuko pressed his body to hers, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss.

Katara was stunned. Her eyes closed, and she used her working arm to pull Zuko close by the waist, his body flush against hers. He was close, she wanted him closer. She didn't care that he irritated her, irked her, pissed her off. His lips were unnaturally warm as he kissed her, and she responded hungrily, sucking at his lower lip. Small noises escaped her parted lips and Zuko pulled away for a moment with a groan, breathing heavily. Katara opened her eyes, stunned and dizzy. Zuko's gaze was intense, burning with...passion. Passion. Zuko? It didn't make sense to Katara... but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Zuko. She opened her mouth to speak- hoping to form coherent sentences. Before she got a chance, though...

"AHEM." An obnoxious throat-clearing, and Katara looked past Zuko. There stood Fire Lord Ozai and Azula. Ozai looked shocked and Azula looked disgusted, sneering at the two of them.

"Prince Zuko," Fire Lord Ozai said, "Have some decency." He growled.

"Gross. Waterbenders." Azula sniffed. Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "That thing around the Waterbender's neck...that's the Lemur. The Avatar's Lemur!" Her tone turned accusatory, and Katara fought to keep her expression passive, cursing mentally. Zuko let out a string of dirty words under his breath. Ozai's gaze turned angry enough to melt metal in a heartbeat. He clenched his jaw, and the vein on his forehead protruded.

"Waterbender." Ozai commanded. Katara met his gaze evenly and stubbornly, not speaking a word nor respecting him in any way. "Why are you carrying that Lemur?"

"I missed Momo." She answered simply, keeping her voice light and innocent. Zuko opened his mouth to interject but Azula got there first.

"Shut up Zuzu." She snarled. "Stupid little Waterbender. That's almost as bad as Bending! The Flying Lemur is a prisoner too!"

"Azula," Fire Lord Ozai stated, "Take the Waterbender. Zuko... take the Lemur back to Shiahn." With that, Ozai turned on his heel.

Azula shoved Zuko and snatched Momo from Katara's shoulders. She threw him, sending him flying across the hall. Momo flapped his arms, trying to catch the air and glide, but failing. He hit the wall head-on and screamed out in pain. Zuko rushed to Momo, and lifted him up gently.

"Katara I'm sorry..." Zuko said softly, crossing the hall again in a few long steps. Azula tried to drag Katara away, but Zuko shoved Azula. He planted a kiss on Katara's cheek, whispering in her ear, "Don't worry, I'll get you out again soon, I don't know what Azula's going to do...but don't worry. I'll stop her." Katara turned to him, pressing their lips together in another kiss. Katara yelped as Azula snatched her painfully away from Zuko. His eyes hardened and he pressed his lips together in a tight line, watching Azula drag Katara down the hallway.

Katara fought not to make a noise, but Azula was holding her hurt arm tightly, too tightly, the pain was causing Katara to see stars. Wherever they were walking to was too far, too far. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Azula shoved Katara into a dark room. Azula walked in gracefully and the door slammed. A small fire lit above Azula's fingers, and she grinned her psycho killer grin.

"If you want to survive, Waterbender..." She snickered, "You must bend."

Katara tried not to let the shock show in her expression.

"So I die or my friends die." Katara stated.

"Exactly. Bend, and they die. Don't bend, you die. It's that simple." She narrowed her eyes and cackled. "Begin." Azula moved backwards, moving her hand upwards, then outwards in a throwing motion, her palm going flat as her hand reached straight out. Fire shot from her fingertips.

Katara howled, falling to the ground.

"Fight, Waterbender! You pathetic specimen, fight!" Azula screamed.


	9. Destroyed

**Author's Note: Ohjeez sorry it took me so long guys! School starts soon! So I've been busy. I have a job now; I petsit so I've had a lot of arrangements to make, a lot of people who've set up meetings and shit with me and bailed and two people who I'm working with right now to petsit for them, and I may be babysitting as well. So like lotsa stuff is going on, I'm so so sorry y'all, honestly.**

**I mwas gonna update at 53 lol no lie. But like things have just gotten out of controooool.**

**So no more 'I'll update when I reach this many' thing, I honestly just wanted to see how many people read.**

**Please review if you like the story, or have advice or suggestions for me, please. I love the feedback, honestly. =]**

**Thank y'all for being patient!!**

Katara jerked away from Azula, who snickered and kicked her still-injured arm. Katara nearly screamed out loud, but clapped her good hand over her mouth. She wasn't going to give Azula the satisfaction of hearing her in pain.

"Fight, fucking Waterbender! Show me you're so tough! You're always sooo strong when you're around the Avatar. Oh, is he your strength? He fights for you, huh? Boo hoo! Poor little Waterbending whore!" Azula taunted. Katara scrambled to stand up, ignoring the pain in her arm and standing, sneering at Azula. She leapt forward swiftly, kicking a very surprised Azula in the face. She screeched and sent a blast of flame at Katara, who fell to the floor to dodge the pain. She kicked upward and Azula laughed and kicked Katara's leg. Katara heard a snap, and a searing pain shot up her leg. She screamed. She screamed uncontrollably as the pain lanced through her, engulfing her. She became dizzy, delirious, all she could hear was Azula's uproarious laughter.

"Pathetic." Azula crowed. "Come get her, boys. Do whatever. Leave her here when you're done with this pretty little Waterbender...I'll be back later." Her footsteps faded, but two more pairs of footsteps entered. Katara whimpered through her pain. She felt like she was going to hurl. She wanted this pain to end. It was horrible. Worse than her arm. It was too much. Azula must have snapped her leg in half.

"Heheheh...lookit this purry li'l Waterbender. Oh she so purry. Even all beat up and sweaty. Mmm." A thickly accented, deep, male voice croaked. "Le's see if they as exotic as they say they is, Ming.."

"Soun' like'a good idear to me, Yan." A louder, more obnoxious voice cheered.

Katara shut her eyes and blanked her mind, whimpering. She wanted to disappear.

* * *

"Up. All three of you!" Zuko growled, slamming the door to the cells that Aang, Toph and Sokka were in. "We're getting out of here. Now."

"Woah!" Aang shot up. "Why, what's going on?"

"We're leaving!" Toph exclaimed. She shook Sokka, who had been sleeping with his head in her lap. "Sokka! Get up Snoozles! Zuko's getting us outta here! C'mon!"

"Hnuh?" Sokka sat up, blinking groggily and rubbing his blue eyes. "Leaving...whaaa?" He yawned.

"I'm breaking you all out. Shiahn's got Appa. I got Momo. All we have to do is go and get Katara, get out of the palace and we'll be out of here. We have to be quiet and lay low. And we can make it. Everyone change, I brought a Fire Nation outfit for each of you." He tossed wads of clothes into each cell. "Sokka, help Toph change."

Aang was thanking the Gods that his dark hair had grown out over his tattoos. He pulled on the flowy red pants and loose, darker red shirt. The pants fit but the shirt hung off of him. He knew he had lost weights, as he noted his ribs were almost fully visible when he changed. It felt good to be in clean clothes though. He stretched backwards, feeling his back pop three times.

"I'm changed." Aang called to Zuko, who immediately unlocked his cage. Aang leapt out, and was met by Momo slamming himself into Aang's chest. "MOMO!" Aang called, hugging the flying Lemur tightly. Momo purred contentedly, tail waving lazily.

Sokka helped Toph peel off her dirty clothing. He realized with a sickening jolt how thin she truly was, almost every bone in her body was visible, despite the food Zuko had been bringing them, it didn't help much. She had a calf-length, black skirt with deep orange trim around the waistline and the bottom, and a shimmery shirt that changed from deep red, to light red to orange to yellow as Toph moved...like flames.

"Here, brush out her hair, make her look presentable." Zuko tossed in a brush make of Onyx and Boar-Q-Pine spines. Sokka started gently brushing through Toph's long, flowing black hair. Toph made objecting noises but didn't say a word. Sokka quickly brushed the tough knots from her hair. Zuko instructed him to brush his own brown hair out as well, so Sokka did.

"How does Toph look? You two can be messy and pass as slaves, since you're men, but Toph has to look pretty and dainty so she can pass off as a housekeeper or an adopted child or something." Zuko asked.

"She looks..." Sokka circled Toph, and was stunned. She was still somewhat dirty, but with her hair combed out and the reds and golds of her outfit standing out against her milky-white skin, she looked absolutely beautiful. "Amazing." Sokka finally finished. Zuko lit bright fires in his palms and walked over to the cage, illuminating Toph and Sokka. He raised his eyebrows, noting Toph's bright red cheeks and Sokka's awed expression.

"You look pretty, Toph." Zuko said. Toph made a face. She didn't like to be _pretty_. Except maybe when Sokka said she was.

"Okay, whatever, Sparky, Snoozles, shut up and get me outta here!" Toph snapped, going back to her old self. Zuko opened the door and helped guide the girl out. Her face broke into a smile, a true smile. Something Sokka hadn't seen in a while. "I can see!" She squealed. "I mean, it's not sandy. It's ground!"

"Shh!" Zuko shushed Toph. "Be quiet...and Sokka, hurry up. Change."

Sokka grumbled and pulled on his clothing. Typical Fire Nation soldier wear. "Uh, why don't I get normal clothes?" He questioned.

"Because you're very obviously NOT Fire Nation. Toph and Aang both have black hair, which helps. You have brown hair, brown skin and blue eyes. So you have to pose as a Soldier." Zuko grunted. Sokka grumbled under his breath but as quickly as he could, changed. He fell a few times, but finally stumbled out of the cell.

"This. Is. Heavy." He moaned.

"Stop whining." Zuko snapped. "Come on. If it comes down to it, you will have to Bend... if we get caught. Be inconspicuous. Be quiet. Don't listen to any jeers anyone gives you. Behave. Follow me, if you seperate from me I will not hesitate to kill you because by seperating you're a risk to us all. We have to go rescue Katara."

"Where is she?" Aang asked, voice low, as they walked out of the room with the cages, and started down the hall at a brisk yet quiet pace.

"Azula got her." Zuko snapped.

"WHAT?!" Aang's voice rose to a near-hysteric point.

"Shut UP." Zuko whispered harshly, whipping around to face Aang. He bent down, almost face-to-face with the shorter boy. "Look, Avatar, I don't give a FUCK how much you love her. All you've done is hurt her. So keep your whiny mouth SHUT. You help NOTHING. So control yourself. Got it? Because if you don't, I will turn you back in." He narrowed his good eye, sneering. Aang shrank back, eyes wide. "You got that? Zuko's voice was a low growl. Aang nodded numbly, and Zuko turned on his heel and continued down the hallway quickly. Everyone followed in a shocked silence.

Toph caught up with Zuko, a determined look on her face. "You really like Sugar Queen don't you?" She asked in a low hiss. Zuko glanced down at her, straightened up and walked faster. "Thought so." Toph murmured, grinning. "Cute." Zuko snorted, and turned.

After a few more turns and long hallways where their footsteps echoed all too loudly, Zuko stopped in front of a cracked door. Sniffling was coming from inside. He pushed the door open and stepped in, beckoning for Toph, Sokka and Aang to follow him.

The room was dim and smelled like smoke. Zuko held his hand up to signal for the other three to stop. They silently obeyed. Zuko wandered towards the whimpering, close to the back of the room. It smelled more of sweat and blood the farther back he got...until he saw her.

Katara.

Laying in a crumpled heap on the floor, one leg twisted awkwardly- obviously a clean break. She reeked of sweat and there was a hint of blood, Zuko shuddered and fell next to her.

"Katara..." He said softly, shaking her shoulders. "Katara, wake up."

She made a soft noise and her eyes fluttered open. "Zuko?" She croaked, voice breaking.

"Katara." He said softly, leaning over her, pressing a kiss gently to her cheek. "Hang on Katara. We're gonna get you to Nurse, get you fixed up. Then we're out of here. We've got Appa ready and everything." Katara nodded numbly and her eyes closed slowly. Zuko called for Sokka, who hurried over. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open when he saw Katara.

"Stay in here, stay quiet, keep everyone quiet. I'll be back in a few minutes with Nurse and get her to heal Katara up." Zuko said, and without saying anything further, he bolted from the room.

* * *

Within the hour, Nurse had woken Katara, given her a tea to drink to numb the pain, and snapped her leg back into place, splinting it. Katara had a thick roll of parchment between her teeth as her leg was snapped, so she wouldn't scream. Otherwise she didn't speak to anyone, not even Zuko. She just stared ahead blankly. Her expression was dead.

"Now Zuko...you leave." Nurse said, looking at him seriously. "I tell no one. Go now. It quiet, so go!" She made a shooing motion with her cane still in her hand, nearly whacking Zuko on the head. Zuko ducked, and she smacked Sokka, who yelped. Toph snickered, and so did Zuko. Katara sighed.

"Alright. Let's go." Zuko said, lifting Katara gently. "We're hurrying. Follow me. Run." He opened the door and took off, silently and swiftly down the hallway. He heard the muffled footsteps of Aang, Sokka and Toph behind him. They turned a few hallways and burst out into the stable yard. The moon was just rising, a full moon, illuminating the ground in a silvery softness. Shiahn stood next to Appa, who was saddled up. He held a familiar staff in his hand.

"MY GLIDER!" Aang cheered, bolting to Shiahn and snatching it. Momo chattered happily and leapt onto Appa.

"Thank you, Shiahn." Zuko thanked the young boy. "Not a word of this to anyone. Ever." He said. Shiahn nodded without speaking a word.

Aang leapt onto Appa easily, with his Airbending, laughing. Sokka clambered on and helped pull Toph onto Appa. Zuko held Katara up, and Aang and Sokka lifted her, and laid her across the saddle. Zuko then pulled himself onto Appa as well.

"Bye, Shiahn." Zuko said. Aang and Sokka echoed him, and Toph waved. Aang took his place at the reins. He flicked them.

"Yip yip!" Aang called, and with a groan, Appa lifted off.

* * *


	10. Trust

**Author's Note: Sorry, long update time. My dad got home from Iraq on R&R. =/ I'd love for him to GO BACK. We don't exactly get along.I hope this chapter makes up for it! I've done a lot of brainstorming and a lot of scenarios.**

**Bc you knowwww what? I have planned NONE of this story. I write as I go along. No lie. So yeah.**

**OH AND: I have a proposal. Any of you roleplay? I want to find someone who I can write a story to put on here with. As you can see from my story, I'm on a literate level and I'd expect someone whose on the same level hahah. Message me for my IM if you're interested. =] I have AIM, MSN and Yahoo!**

**WARNING: LEMONLEMONLEMON. My first-ever lemon though so be nice. xD  
Why's it called lemon btw?**

**

* * *

  
**

"So...we're staying here?" Sokka asked.

Aang nodded. "Yeah." He said, leaning against Appa, who was laying on the ground and munching on some hay that Shiahn had put in a pack on Appa's side. It wasn't a lot, but that was alright. It was enough to keep Appa from being overly hungry.

"It's pretty safe. This place has been abandoned for a long time, from the looks of it. I've personally never seen it. But there's no one around. We will be fine." Zuko said. They were near the edge of Fire Nation Territory, inside some sort of a cave, it was like Ruins. Ancient, crumbling and abandoned, but dry, and safe. Perfect, for the time being.

There was a fire, as far back as they could make it. Sokka and Aang had gathered firewood and Zuko had lit it aflame with ease. The shadows were twirling and dancing eerily on the wall, crackling loudly, popping occasionally, and echoing in the large cavern.

"Get some food started." Zuko ordered. He swung around, marching to the back of the cave. Katara had immediately taken off, wandering through the cave, dragging her broken leg behind her, making an easy trail for Zuko to follow. There was an opening and a turn, that led to a smaller, dark room, Zuko noted as he followed it. He heard faint sniffles and heavy breathing, and tentatively called out, "Katara?"

"Go away." A cracked voice answered.

"Katara..." He mumbled again, stumbling over to her in the darkness, eyes adjusting just enough to pick out her figure against the rocks. He plopped down next to her, reaching his hand out and stroking through her thick, matted, dirty hair. "Please...talk to me...what happened?"

"Nothing Zuko. Nothing." She answered, too quick, her voice too unsure.

"Katara. Tell me the truth." Zuko said again, his voice taking a commanding tone. She shook her head. Zuko turned his body to face her, and took her face in both of his hands. "Katara...this is serious. What happened in that room?"

She shook her head again. "I just want to forget." Her voice broke, and Zuko felt her tears running down her cheeks, hitting his hands. "Make me forget." Her voice fell to a whisper as she crashed her lips to his, climbing halfway on top of him, kissing him feverishly. Zuko's breath hitched in surprise, coherent thoughts gone as he pulled her closer, falling backwards onto the dirt-covered ground, Katara on top of him.

"K-Katara..." Zuko breathed.

"Shhh." She pulled away, bringing one slender finger to his lips. He narrowed his eye, and bit her finger. Katara blinked in surprise, then regained her composure. "Just be quiet and go along with it. Please, Zuko...make me forget it." She repeated, running her hand up his shirt, over his toned stomach. Zuko shuddered, biting his lip. Her hand was soft, softer than he expected, and cool against his always-warm skin. His hands moved over her, exploring her body, dipping underneath her clothing. Katara gasped at the warmth of his touch, arching her back. He kissed across her jawline, nipping at the soft skin on her neck. Katara cried out, clawing down his stomach. Zuko groaned heavily.

"Zuko...ah!..." Katara cried.

"Shhh." Zuko said softly, planting a delicate kiss to her lips. "They'll hear."

Katara shuddered, and Zuko saw something flash in her eyes. She nodded, and started to pull his shirt up. Zuko quickly swiped it off, and went to pull off Katara's dress. It proved to be more complicated than he expected, and Katara had to help. He growled, remembering her bindings, and easily ripped them off, leaving Katara completely exposed to him.

The chill in the air made Katara shiver again. Zuko's eyes swept over her body, taking it in. The caramel of her skin, her soft curves. Suddenly, as gently as he could, he flipped them over, so he was on top, and trailed kisses from her collarbone to her hips. Katara let out a muffled cry, and Zuko bit down on one of her hips.

Katara moaned, her hand fisting in Zuko's dark hair. Zuko bit down again, sucking slightly, and Katara yanked on his hair.

"Damnit, Katara, you have no idea how insane you make me." He growled, moving back up her body. "Always. You've always been such a fucking mystery to me. Even when you were assigned to be my mistress-" He paused, nibbling on her collarbone. "Even then. I still can't figure you out. No one's ever gotten to me like this, either."

"Y-you've never...never, do-done th-th-this?" Katara stammered, breathing heavily.

Zuko paused in his ministrations, looking Katara in the eyes. In the dimness of the room it was impossible to tell; but Zuko's face was burning. Princes were expected to be studs and have all the best concubines and get laid all the time. Zuko hadn't. "No, I haven't, I'm not experienced." He admitted with a small sigh.

"It..doesn't matter." Katara said. "I don't care. Now I don't have to worry as much...I'm not very experienced either, after all."

"Alright..." Zuko said, kissing her softly on the lips. "But are you...are you sure, Katara? I don't want to do this...if you..if you don't want me to."

Katara reached her good arm up and pulled Zuko closer to her. "Zuko. You've proved everything I've thought about you wrong since I was forced into being your Concubine. You could have thrown me down and had your way with me at any time. You could have hurt me or killed me. But you took care of me and treated me like I mattered and did a lot for me. I've always had a feeling there was something...different about you, something you hid. You're a good person Zuko, you really are. I trust you. I care about you...I want this, I really do."

"What about Aang?" Zuko blurted out.

Katara swallowed. "I don't know. I really don't. He's just...he's not..." She sighed. "I don't know... I thought I loved him in...that way...but I don't."

"How did you figure that out?" Zuko questioned.

"You." Katara answered, breathless.

"Thank you..." Zuko whispered, pressing his lips to Katara's cheek. He trailed small kisses across her face, leaning down and nibbling on her earlobe. She gasped. Zuko used one arm to hold himself slightly over Katara and with the other, trace down her body with warm fingers, this time, going even lower. Katara's eyes slid closed as Zuko's hand trailed lower...and lower.

"-ah! Z-zuko...!" Katara moaned, unsure of how to react, exactly. It felt...good but...no one had ever touche dfher...there. "Don't...don't tease me like that." She hissed, letting the inner vixen she didn't know existed, take over, reaching her hand down to the waistline of Zuko's pants. She lightly traced the waistline with her fingernails, staring at him with cloudy cerulean eyes. "Get. These. Off." She demanded in a sultry voice Zuko had never heard from her, and Zuko did as he was told, then continued stroking Katara. She was writhing underneath him, making small noises. Zuko grinned wickedly, slowly inserting one finger into her warmth. She gasped, a loud moan escaping her throat.

"You're wet." Zuko growled, slowly moving his fingers.

"Zuko I..." Katara started, breaking off as another groan left her.

"What?" Zuko asked, kissing up her neck slowly.

"I want you." Katara breathed. "Now."

Zuko smirked, and kissed Katara once more. "It might hurt." He warned, eyes softening as he gazed at the pretty Waterbender. "Especially with your leg...it might be awkward...."

"I don't care!" She cried. "Please...Zuko..."

"Okay.." Zuko murmured, positioning himself awkwardly, because of her leg. He was over her, and leaned down, biting lightly on her collarbone. Katara was gasping, and clawed at his back, as Zuko pushed himself, so hard and just...ready for her, inside the small Waterbender.

* * *

Katara woke up with a feeling of dull pain in her leg and sore muscles. The memories of the night before came rushing back and she closed her eyes, wondering if that was the right thing to do. It felt so right...it stung at first. But it still just, felt right. Her and Zuko had fallen asleep together in the room at the back of the cave, in each others' arms. Zuko had pulled his pants back on and helped Katara get into her dress, and they fell asleep.

Now Katara nudged Zuko, who jerked up with a grunt. His eyes focused on Katara, and he looked at her expectantly.

"Thank you." She said, and leaned forward. They kissed, and Zuko stood, holding his hand out and pulling Katara up. They made their way back to the front of the cave, where Appa, Momo, Toph and Sokka lay sleeping all together. It was barely dawn, and dim grey light was filtering into the cave, giving it a murky look.

"Zuko." A cold voice made Katara jump, and she and Zuko both looked to their right. Aang stood, eyes narrowed angrily, arms crossed.

"What?" Zuko spat. He had zero tolerance for Aang in general, and had hated him even more since he'd hurt Katara.

"I heard you last night. You and Katara. No one else knows but I heard. You're sick, Zuko. Get out. Now." Aang snarled.

Zuko tensed up, and Katara grabbed his arm, her blue eyes sparking.

"I'm sick? I'M SICK?" Zuko repeated, voice rising. "What, you think I..raped her?" His eye narrowed and jaw clenched. Zuko's entire body was tensed up.

"Katara wouldn't want...THAT from you!" Aang shot back.

"Aang!" Katara snapped.

"What? You wouldn't! He's a stupid Fire Prince who has no respect for anything! He doesn't care and you know it! You would never LOVE that. Or do...it with him!" Aang replied. He was breathing hard, nostrils flared.

"He didn't rape me, Aang! I asked him. I started it." Katara snapped.

"Look, Avatar, I know you're jealous. But fucking suck it up. You hurt her. Which was bad enough. But she's always watching you and caring for you! That's not the kind of love you want. That's motherly love. Katara loves you and yeah, she cares about you. LIKE A MOTHER, Airbender. So stop the bullshit jealousy, you pathetic prick." Zuko's voice was cold and level, his eyes hard as stone.

Aang froze. He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, but a moment later, closed it. He turned to Katara. "Thanks a ton." Aang snarled sarcastically. He turned and darted to his glider. "I'll be back later."

"You better keep your mouth shut, Avatar." Zuko hissed. Aang simply nodded, and left.

Katara stared after him, chewing on her lip.

"I'm sorry, Katara,: Zuko said.

"No...no...he had to find out eventually...it's okay..." She answered. "He'll be fine."


	11. Outbreak

**Author's Note: Another updaaate! I love y'alls opinions, so please review and tell me what y'all think! Good or bad. No flaming though...constructive criticism.**

**For anyone who hasn't seen my profile, I'm only 15...so that's why I'm not like THE greatest writer or anything. I do my best though. **

**Out of all the stories I've written I think I'm most proud of this one. Thank you for all support!!!**

**OH and so there's this amazing story I happened upon, called The Concubine Princess, it's by Turion. I highly suggest reading it, it is amazing! It IS Zutara too, and we all know how much we love some Zutara!**

**-starts chant- Down with Kataang! Down with Kataang!**

**Jkjk ;D To each his own.**

**Sorry again for long update time. Gah. Every time I went to update I'd end up busy!**

**I'll update at LEAST three times by Monday, I PROMISE.**

**

* * *

  
**

Two weeks passed. Things were very stressed and awkward with Aang, as his silence and anger grew by the day. Dark circles were under his eyes, and he was eating very little but training- either on his own or with Toph- harder than ever. Every time he looked at Zuko he'd look as if he was about to puke. Aang was sickened with disgust and heartbeak. Every time Katara was asked what was wrong, she would tell them she had no idea.

Katara's arm healed- not 100%, but as close to that as it ever would. The scars were reddish pink, and looked an awful lot like the scars Zuko had over his eye, except they looked a bit less scary since they were on her arm. She could move her arm, though it still hurt occasionally. Katara had more or less regained complete control of her arm, and thanked the Gods constantly for it. Her leg healed cleanly, thanks to Nurse snapping it back into place and supplying them with teas, herbs, extra bandages and oil to help not only Katara, but other injuries and sicknesses as well. Though one thing that irked her was if it ever got rainy, her leg ached and she gained a fairly noticeable limp. But otherwise, all was quite well, so Katara thought.

"You should really talk to him, Katara. I dunno what's gotten into him!" Sokka insisted, pacing around the cave, flailing his arms. Katara was laying right outside the cave, staring through the trees at the sky and the puffy white and droopy gray clouds that floated by. The afternoon promised a rainshower, her aching leg was predicting. That was alright with her though, she could practice bending in the rain.

"I don't know, Sokka. He doesn't really want to talk to me." Katara said simply.

"Katara! He stares at you ALL the time, more than ever! And he's all mopey! And you two won't talk! What'd you do to the guy?!" Sokka cried, making rapid, over-the-top hand motions. He cried out loudly as a small rock bonked the side of his head, and he fell to the ground holding the spot on his head, crying, "AH. THE PAIN. OWOWOWOWOWWWW."

"Just drop it, Snoozles." Toph grunted, walking over and tossing another rock into the air, catching it, and tossing it again. Which never ceased to amaze Katara. "Leave 'em alone if they wanna be left alone. This isn't your concern at all."

"BUT IT'S YOUR CONCERN?" Sokka yelled.

"Don't make me throw this, Snoozles." Toph threatened.

"Yes Ma'am." Sokka whimpered, blue eyes bulging. Toph smirked and nodded.

"Good." She laughed.

Katara watching all of this with one eyebrow raised, holding back a laugh. Sokka was whipped. He and Toph weren't even together- age differences, Suki, and Sokka unwilling to admit that he really cared for the Earthbender in that way being key reasons as to why- but they acted like it. Katara thought it was kind of cute.

"Katara."

Katara jumped, and looked around. Zuko was standing by a tree a few feet away. "Yes?" She answered. Zuko put a finger to his lips and beckoned for her to come here. She stood, making a face as she put weight on her aching leg, and with a slight limp, walked over to Zuko. He grabbed her hands, put a finger to his lips again, and led her away from the cave. They walked for about 15 minutes at a relatively brisk pace, until they came to a clearing, with a ravine. Katara gasped.

"It's beautiful." She mumbled. The view of the sky was amazing. It was midday. Bright, puffy white clouds and dark, damp, gray clouds were floating through the sky, mixing in a weird pattern. She could see where it was raining in the distance. The sun peeked through small holes between clouds in a pale gold glow, giving everything a beautiful light.

"I know." Zuko said, turning to face Katara. She looked at him, and he pulled her closer, into a heavy kiss. Katara's arms snaked around Zuko's neck, and his hands held her hips tightly, pulling her as close to him as he could.

Katara pulled away, gasping, cerulean eyes wide and cheeks flaming. They had had very little contact in the way of romance since that awkward night, when Katara's arm was still healing and her leg made things slightly more painful and just a bit challenging...since Aang caught them.

"I'm sorry..." Zuko said, seeing her face. He closed his eyes. "I couldn't help it...you're just so..tempting..and beautiful, and amazing, and..." Katara placed a slender finger over his lips.

"Shut up, will you?" She growled, and Zuko fell silent. Katara traced her fingertips lightly over his face, His jawline, over his lips. His topaz eyes slipped closed, and Katara lightly brought her fingers to his scar, tracing the outline of it.

"Katara-" Zuko gasped, his voice strained.

"Shh." She commanded, studying the harsh scar. It gave Zuko's face such a cruel look. Beneath it, she knew he was handsome. Gorgeous, even. Even with it, he was, in his own way.

"Katara, please..." Zuko said, voice carrying a desperate note. "Don't."

"Why?" Katara asked.

"I hate it." Zuko hissed. "I hate this scar. I'm just the horrible, ugly scarred prince, one who was once banished, whose scar signifies what a fuck-up and a disgrace to his Nation and his Fire Lord of a father he is. My Father gave me this, you know."

Katara sighed, and stood on her tip-toes, pressing a chaste kiss to the edge of the scar. Zuko's eyes shot open and he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why," He asked, "do you still insist?"

"Your scar is harsh...it's a burn so of course it's harsh. But it doesn't change you as a person. You shouldn't be so ashamed. You're...amazing, Zuko. Scar or no scar, I'd still care for you. Because a marking on the skin changes nothing." Katara answered strongly, eyes narrowed.

Zuko closed his eyes again, sighing heavily. "You're a mystery, Waterbender." He whispered, pulling Katara close again. She shut her eyes and leaned against the taller man, with her head on his shoulder. He was warm...he was always warm. "You're a stubborn, loud, commanding, opinionated girl." Zuko murmured. "But you're strong...smart...cunning, loyal...and you're beautiful."

"So what do we have here? Sparky and Sweetness, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Or, wait, better! Sparky and Sweetness laying in a cave, S-E-"  
Katara nearly jumped out of her skin. "TOPH!" She screeched. Zuko pulled away from Katara, his heart pounding.

"What, you didn't think I knew?" Toph laughed. "C'mon. I could feel how fast your hearts were going. How close you were. It was so obvious."

Katara's face was red with embarrassment, and she could see pink tinging Zuko's pale cheeks.

"Don't be so embarrassed. It's obvious there's really something there for the two of you, you know. Twinkletoes will get over it eventually, Sugar Queen. He shoulda seen it coming anyway. And jeeez Sparky, nice choice of words when telling him off." Toph stood there, a huge grin on her face, looking straight at Katara and Zuko with her unseeing eyes. Katara thought that, as much as she loved Toph like a sister, it was slightly creepy. "Now, the only problem would be if Snoozles over there found out- he'd FREAK." She giggled.

"If Sokka found out, Toph, then I'd find a way to make sure he knows how much you love him." Zuko stated calmly, a smirk on his face.

Color drained from Toph's face. "Hey, Sparky, th-that's cheating!" Toph yelled.

"Aww." Zuko teased. "Does Toph have an itsy-bitsy crush on Sokka?"

"Shut it." Toph growled, eyes narrowed and her grin gone. She stamped her foot and a small- but still good-sized- rock raised from the ground. Zuko's eyes widened.

"Alright, alright." She said, raising his hands up. "I don't feel like fighting or sparring right now. I'll keep my mouth shut if you do."

"Fine." Toph answered. "But eventually, Sugar Queen, you're gonna have to have a serious talk with Aang. If you ever want him to understand."

Katara sighed and dropped her head. "Yeah. I know."

"Soon." Toph added. Katara nodded and grumbled yes.

"Good. Now...should I leave the lovebirds to it, then?" She teased, and Zuko ran after her. Toph squealed and bolted into the forest, Zuko on her trail and laughing.

Katara plopped down and stared up at the sky. "My family is so dysfunctional..." She murmured. "The Avatar is like my son, and yet he's in love with me. I have a blind, Earthbending master as a sister who probably knows more about sex than me even though she's years younger than me. My brother is just stupid and is probably being attacked by some random animal or Momo right now. And I was the Fire Nation Prince's concubine and somehow fell for him in the process of that. Maybe I'm just dreaming." She sighed, eyes fluttering closed as the rain started to fall, a soft pattering on the grassy ground.

* * *

"Katara!" A young voice filtered through her deep sleep, and Katara opened her eyes. "Hnuh?"

"Oh, okay, you're awake! I was worried! You were just laying here and-"

"Aang, we need to talk." Katara said.

Aang slumped. "I know." He mumbled. "I know..."

"Aang..." Katara started, but stopped, taking a deep breath. "Aang, I do love you...like a brother. I always want to look out for you, always. But I don't love you in the way that you want me to. I thought I did but I met...I...figured out that I don't. You're an amazing boy, and you're strong, but you still have a lot of growing up to do. And I just...don't see you like that." She bit her lip slightly and looked at Aang. His grey eyes were cast downward as he took in her words.

"Because of Zuko." He said, finally.

"No!" Katara burst out, frustration lacing her words. "Not because of Zuko! It's been something going on in my mind for a long time! Yes, Zuko helped me realize it, but only because he was there. In a different way. And he helped me through a lot. Even when faced with the ability to have me at his mercy, doing anything he wanted, he never took advantage of me and looked out for me and he and I learned a lot about each other. A LOT. And yeah, maybe I fell for Zuko. But that doesn't make it HIS fault."

Aang looked hurt. His lower lip was trembling, but he managed a shaky, "O-okay..." Before standing swiftly, and darting off. Katara growled in frustration and sighed, falling backwards onto the rain-soaked grass, letting the rain pound into her body, the cool water on her skin.

Finally, she stood. Rubbing the water out of her eyes, Katara made her way back towards camp, soaked to the bone. It was an amazing feeling. Until she got to camp.

"Where is he?!" Sokka yelled.

"I don't know!" Zuko answered.

"GO LOOK FOR HIM!" Toph bellowed.

"Wh-what happened?" Katara asked, fearing the worst.

"Wouldn't you know!" Sokka snapped. "Aang came from that direction, got on Appa and took off as fast as Appa could go! And now look!" Sokka pointed in the distance, where the rain was building, and violent, purple and blue lightning lashed out of the sky every few moments. Katara could hear and feel the distant, strong rumbles of thunder.

"Avatar or not, Aang can't manuever through this..." Zuko hissed.

Katara's lower lip trembled, and she felt a tear fall down her cheek, unnoticeable to anyone for the rain. "Damnit..." She whispered. "Let's go, then..."

"But we can't." Toph said. "Do you see that storm? We can't go out in it! I can feel the thunder in the GROUND it's so strong!"

"I don't care, this is my fault, so I'm going."

"Don't be stupid, Katara!" Zuko hissed, and he and Sokka lunged out, grabbed one of Katara's arms each. "He may be back tonight, if not, when the storm ends, we'll go looking."

It was a long night.


	12. Reunions

**Author's Note: So much for promising. I'm sorry y'all. My mom got pissed at me being online so much and wouldn't let me on, then school started and I'm in AP and all that so yeah. Stress? You bet hahah. I'll try to update at least twice a week, I won't make any promises but I WILL try.**

**I've been trying to upload this since Friday night. .  
**

**Don't give up on me! I'll finish this story! Just keep the reviews coming so I'll have inspiration and reasons to write!!**

Through the night the storm raged. The lightning flashes, ranging from pale yellow, to bright violet to angry red. Thunder rumbled, growled and boomed, making the ground shudder and shake, and Momo paced around chattering through the night, unable to sleep. No one slept. Katara gathered some firewood, by picking up the driest pieces of wood and bark that she could manage. None of it was dry, of course, but she did find some damp or just somewhat wet pieces. She brought them into the cave.

The cold was seeping in, the rocks even seemed to be spitting cold air at them. So the group moved further back into the cage, as far back as they could manage. Katara used Waterbending to remove the water from the wood and bark, and Zuko set it aflame.

"Anyone hungry?" Katara asked tentatively.

"No." Was the answer in unison.

"Well I'm cooking anyway. We do need to eat. I'll make extra for Aang and keep it warmed through the night. Alright?" She regained some of her bossy attitude. No one said anything- just nodded. Worry was fogging everyone's mind. Worry and cold.

Katara began to bustle around. They had some meat- she wasn't sure what kind of meat, but it was meat- and she mixed meat, vegetables, water and a few spices she had gathered in tiny pouches for when she did cook, to make a stew. It was warm and smelled delectable, as and it was heating up, the smell wafted through the entire cave. She heard stomachs start growling obnoxiously, and Zuko made the flame stronger. The stew cooked faster, and soon she was pouring it into stone bowls Toph had managed to Firebend and Katara had cleaned.

The Gaang stuffed their faces and laid back, sleepy, warm and full, but still distressed.

"What are you making for Aang?" Toph questioned, breaking the silence.

"We have some oats, apple and I have a teeny bit of cinnamon. I may make him some Oatmeal once it gets closer to morning." Katara answered. She didn't often cook using her spices, since they were always expensive and never very easy to come across.

"I think he'll like that." Toph said. Katara smiled and nodded. After everyone's bellies were full, Katara walked to the corner of the small cavern at the back of the cave, and huddled there, as far away from everyone else as she could get. She stared blankly at the black darkness, wondering how far up the ceiling was. She knew it wasn't very far, but she couldn't see it, and it was a way to busy her mind. She closed her eyes and started humming softly, opening them later- she was unsure of how much later- to see a figure standing over her.

"I thought you were sleeping." Zuko said, sitting next to her.

"Thinking." She murmured.

"Aang?" He asked. Katara nodded. Zuko sighed, and the silence returned. Katara looked past Zuko at the fire, Toph and Sokka were whispering softly to one another.

"Katara..." Zuko said. Katara rested her cerulean gaze on him. "You know where we are?" His voice dropped even lower, and Katara looked around, the realization hitting her hard.

"This was the place we-" She said, surprised. She hadn't even realized it.

"Mmhmm." Zuko hummed thoughtfully. "Are we ever going to...try again? When it's not so...awkward?"

Katara's heart rate sped up. She shrugged. "I don't know. That's not a concern right now, Zuko."

Zuko nodded. "I know. Sorry."

Katara stood, leaning backwards and stretching her arms out. Her back and shoulders popped, and she made her way to the front of the cave. It was still storming heavily, lightning flashing every few moments, but the sky was considerably lighter. It was dawn.

"Aang has to come back." Katara whispered.

As if on cue, in the distance, a small shape was coming closer. It was obviously, even from such a far distance...Appa.

"Look! It's Appa!" Katara squealed, pointing to the flying bison's tiny figure.

"What?!" Came the cry, in unison, and Toph, Sokka, Zuko and a squeaking, purring Momo all rushed to the cave entrance, squinting to see through the driving rain. The wind had shifted and the rain was now being thrown into the cave.

"Oh! I see him!" Toph cried.

"Where?!" Sokka asked, then paused. "Wait a minute...." He glared at Toph, who chuckled.

"You always fall for it, Snoozles."

"I really do see him." Zuko said, clearing his throat. He pointed, and they all watched urgently and worriedly as Appa drew closer, and closer.

It took almost 15 minutes for the flying bison to reach the cave, and the Gaang jumped out of the way as Appa flew inside and nearly slammed himself against the stone wall. His head was drooping, body tensed and eyes exhausted, and there was water dripping from his coat like a waterfall. Aang tumbled off of him, nearly falling, but bent air to keep himself from doing so. He was sopping wet and had bags under his eyes, and obviously hadn't slept a wink since he had left.

"Aang! Where were you!?" Katara yelled, rushing over to Aang. She hooked his arm over her shoulders to support him so he wouldn't fall.

Aang looked up, and focused on Sokka. "Suki's on Appa. So is Iroh. Get them down." He said, head falling forward and eyes sliding shut, before slowly opening again. Sokka looked horrified, and clambered up Appa's side. Suki was wet and trembling violently, but awake and seemed to be in alright health other than exhaustion. Sokka slid down and held his arms out, and Suki dropped. Sokka caught her, but his knees buckled and he almost fell. Suki laughed and kissed him of the cheek. Katara heard Toph make a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. Iroh, chuckling, slid down Appa without help, then used some Firebending and was, immediately, dry.

"I'll make Aang a bed, you help him change and get him to sleep. Then we must talk with Uncle." Zuko said softly, his mouth close to Katara's ear. Katara nodded, and slowly lead Aang to the back cavern. She helped Aang peel off all of his wet clothes- except his underwear. She then bent the water off his clothes and skin.

"I'll sleep in them." Aang said, his voice low and hard to understand. Katara nodded, and then lead Aang across the cavern, where Zuko had piled together a bunch of cloths and blankets to make Aang a comfy, warm bed. He had lit the fire again and it was blazing, and the whole cavern was slowly growing warmer. Almost the second Katara laid Aang down, he was out cold. Katara pulled the blankets up around him snugly, then she and Zuko walked back to the front, where Iroh was pouring, and everyone was drinking steaming hot cups of tea.

"Uncle, what happened?" Zuko said, walking swiftly to his uncle, who pulled Zuko into a powerful hug. Zuko stood there awkwardly, before placing his arms around Uncle, then pulling away quickly.

"Have some tea, Zuko. You too, Katara, and sit. I will tell the story."

After a few minutes, everyone had steaming hot cups of Jasmine Tea in their hands and were gathered around a deliciously warm fire in the front cavern of the cave, but far enough away from the fierce rain and wind that the fire wasn't being put out and everyone was warm and dry. Appa was as far out of it as they could get him, and everyone was cramped together in the front so Aang could rest and have his privacy in the back.

"The Avatar is a very strong young boy." Iroh began. "As I was traveling, I ran into the young Kyoshi Warrior, Suki. We spoke, I offered her tea, and we found out we were looking for the same group of people. I wanted to find my nephew and the group he left the Fire Nation with- to let him know he did the right thing. Suki wanted to find her friends. So we traveled together. The storm started in our area first. It was horrible. There was a tornado...

And we could not easily escape it. We ducked into a dip in the ground and flattened ourselves- which was harder for me." He laughed and patted his belly, then continued, "A tree was knocked down. Well, many trees were knocked down but this one fell over us. My back is horribly scratched up from it." Katara leapt up.

"Do you need me to-?" She started, but Iroh cut her off, shaking his head.

"Do not worry, young Waterbender. I will be fine. This old man has suffered many an injury worse than this. Anyway, we ended up pinned. We could not get out from under the tree. The branches were everywhere and though we remained unharmed- for the most part- the branches and brambles and such would not permit us to get out. A group of men walked by, inspecting the damage. I made sure they were not Fire Nation Soldiers. They were actually refugees. I asked them to let the Avatar know- if they see him- where we were and to come help. I told them I was Uncle and she was Suki. They said alright. Within a few hours, the storm still went on and on.

But we heard a crash, and then Aang's voice. He said he had gotten an odd feeling and left where you all were staying, and as he flew Appa over a small refugee camp, he was flagged down and they told him where we were. He found us. He used Airbending and Earthbending to get us out, and it took all of a few hours. He was exhausted from the constant bending. We all got on Appa, and went through the storm, which took even more effort. For it is a very strong, large storm, and Aang was constantly bending water out of the way to see his path or dodging lightning. I had to redirect it myself a few times.

Aang told us of the problems going on here and of everything that happened when you all were at the Palace. Now, we are here." Iroh finished his story and drained his tea.

"Wow." Toph said. She and Iroh were buddies, so she was very happy to have her buddy here to talk to, especially since Suki had to be here, too.

"Now, let's all go get some sleep, shall we?" Iroh suggested, standing up. Katara didn't miss him wincing.

"Let me bandage up your back, at least!" Katara offered. Iroh shrugged and agreed, and she and Zuko gathered the bandages and mixed the ointment. The rain was slowly calming as the sun raised higher behind the clouds and the light, though still dim, grew slightly brighter. So the three sat at the entrance to the cave. Iroh pulled his shirt off and Zuko spread the ointment over his back.

"Ouch! Zuko, careful, I am an old man. Do not be so rough." Iroh said, almost mockingly. Zuko rolled his eyes and spread the ointment a bit gentler.

"Aang tells me, young Waterbender, that you have taken a liking to my nephew." Iroh said, out of the blue. Katara felt her face grow hot.

"Well, yes, but, no one else really...knows...Toph knows and Aang does but Sokka hasn't caught on and he shouldn't catch on." Katara stammered.

"He will find out eventually, Katara." Iroh informed her.

"I know, but-"

"You have my blessing." Iroh said with a grin. "Zuko needs a strong woman to put him in his place. But. Don't let there be any children yet. You are much too young."

"I'm almost of marrying age, according to tribe laws!"

"If I wasn't exiled, Father would have already given me a wife!"

Zuko and Katara cried in unison.

"So you say you want a child already?" Iroh asked, eyebrows raised.

Katara's cheeks heated up and Zuko's face drained of color.

"No! Not yet. I-I mean, just, no!" Zuko cried. Iroh laughed.

"Good, keep it that way. Thank you, for caring for my wounds. Now, let us all go get much-needed rest."


	13. Connection

** Author's Note: Omg sorry again! I apologize so much, I know, but jeez, 2 months since I updated! Thank y'all who still read! I never thought Sophomore year would kick my ass this much. I editedChapter 11 to be "better" by the way so check that out. ;D**

**I'll try my hardest to update as much as I can. Anyone willing to yell at me when I don't update once a week?I'll give you my MSN Messenger!! I'm f'real f'real too.**

**Anyway.**

It took a few days for everyone to rest, recooperate, relax and improve health-wise, mood-wise and just...in general. For the first few days there was a lot of snapping, yelling, sleeping and lazing going on. But everyone needed it. Especially Aang, Iroh and Suki.

Toph was having a hard time standing Sokka and Suki. It was plain to everyone that the younger girl cared for Sokka immensely. She wouldn't admit it, but the look on her face when they were together said it all. She may not have been able to see them, but she could feel their heartbeats, and that was bad enough.

"It's not right though..." Katara overheard Toph saying to Iroh. "His heart beats really fast. Then his attention shifts and it stops beating so fast, and it goes all weird..." She paused. "I just don't know why, is all."

Iroh laughed. "He looks at you and his heart rate changes...erratically?" Iroh asked, knowledge in his old eyes. Toph nodded briefly, then shrugged.

"I don't know." She said.

"Give Sokka a bit." Iroh said simply, and turned, walking off, a knowing smirk on his face. Toph sighed heavily.

"Why don't you tell Sokka?" Katara suggested gently.

"He knows." Toph answered, voice dull. Katara raised one eyebrow, and crossed her arms.

"As in, you've spelled it out perfectly for him in front of his face?" She challenged.

Toph pouted. "No but how can he not know!" She protested, sounding more like a child her own age than Katara had ever really heard the young Earthbender sound.

"Toph...he's _Sokka_." Katara said. "He's blind to things like this! You know he is."

"If he cared, he wouldn't go straight back to being all lovey-dovey-gross with her." Toph retorted, unseeing eyes narrowing as she spoke of Suki. Her face screwed up unpleasantly. Katara disliked seeing Toph hurt...though she was glad Tohp was opening up to her.

"Toph...-" Katara started.

"I don't wanna hear it, Sugar Queen." Toph said, and stood up, wandering out of the cage, randomly Earthbending as she walked.

"Give her time, Katara." Iroh said. "She and Sokka will come around over time. I am interested in hearing about you and my nephew, though. What has went on? You are close yet distant. You don't show affection in front of everyone, but it is obvious there is affection there."

"N-no, it's not like..." Katara babbled incoherently for a few moments until she heard Iroh chuckling.

"Talk to me when you are ready, then. For now, I think my nephew wants to spar."

Katara looked up and Zuko was walking up behind Iroh, flames licking his hands and a smirk on his face. His eyes were liquid gold. It was an expression Katara hadn't seen in a while, the ruthless fierceness she had associated with Zuko long before they became...whatever they now were. She leapt up, her blue eyes blazing.

"Come with me." Zuko said, and Katara followed willingly. This looked like it could become a very fun, much-needed, energy-using spar. The walk was 15 minutes or so, to their usual spot. Zuko swung around on an unsuspecting Katara, his smirk growing into a grin.

"Zuko?" Katara asked, as the fire around his hands extinguished.

Before the Waterbender could react, Zuko pinned her roughly to the tree, hands holding her shoulders down. He pressed his warm lips to hers, gently at first but soon more passionate, living up the fire that boiled in his veins. Katara didn't know how to react, twining her arms around his neck, her hands fisting in his dark, shaggy hair. Shallow breathing and small noises escaped them both. Zuko pressed his hips against Katara's and she squeaked, nipping at his neck lightly, causing Zuko to press even harder. Katara could feel him, hard, against her. And she really, really wanted him, at that moment. She groaned nad reached for his pants, slipping her slender fingers underneath the waistband...

The scene escalated, the feelings grew. It took them only a small amount of time to completely remove all clothing. Zuko pushed Katara onto the grassy ground. It was daylight, and Katara realized Zuko had never seen her body completely...bare...nor had she seen his. Zuko stood over Katara, golden eyes raking over her body, drinking in her curves, the scars she'd obtained from many battles, the completely beauty and perfection of the young Waterbender. He groaned in longing, in want.

Katara studied the Prince's body. She had seen him shirtless but never like this. He was snowy white, pale, and covered in nicks and scars. She ran her nails lightly over his toned stomach, loving the gasp he elicited as his abs tensed under her touch. She traced his body with naive eyes, her gaze falling on his length and he was...large. She had never been with a guy before Zuko, and certainly never seen a man naked. But he looked large.

Suddenly, Zuko's lips were searing hot on her neck, his teeth nipping, and Katara moaned, raising her hips to meet his. The feeling this time was different than last, and oh, Katara wanted it, so bad.

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked, just to be positive.

"Yes." Katara gasped. All of her want, need and care for Zuko was in that one word. Katara wrapped her strong legs around his waist, and Zuko thrust into her.

They picked up an uneven rhythm, Zuko trying to see the noises he could get from the woman beneath him. They were driving him insane. She ran her long nails over his back and he groaned, thrusting harder. The feeling of connection, of being one, was one neither had ever experienced fully before. It was more than just a fuck...they were really making love.

"Zuko." Katara gasped as she reached her climax, as Zuko released himself into her, moaning "Katara..." loudly before nearly collasping on top of her. The two laid there, hearts racing, sticky with sweat, but smiling deliriously.

"Katara..." Zuko whispered hoarsely. "I...I love you...I do, I really love you." And he pressed a small kiss to her lips.

"I love you too." Katara murmured softly. And they fell asleep, comfortable and spent, on the comfy green grass, the warm sun beating down on them.


	14. Breakthrough

They woke up later in the evening, when the sun was just beginning to sink into the horizon. They slowly pulled on their clothes, and Katara tried to smoothe hers out the best she could...she didn't want to seem more conspicuous than she knew she already did. There was an awkward silence, as if they ran out of things to say...or didn't know what to say...or...she didn't know!

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked. Katara jumped, snatched from her thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah...yeah." Katara answered. "Are we going to tell them..." She trailed off, unsure of what there WAS to tell.

"I don't know." He answered. Katara didn't press it, and they headed back to the cave. They had been gone for...quite a while. When they arrived, walking side-by-side with their hands barely touching, fingers brushing on each step, Toph ran straight to them. Her unseeing eyes were wide and her face was paler than ever.

"You two..." She said, shaking her head.

"Sorry, Toph!" Katara stammered, her face turning rosy red.

"I should tell Iroh!" Toph threatened, turning her blind gaze to Zuko, who's face became almost as red as the scar marring it.

"No! N-no need to tell Uncle!" Zuko stuttered, shaking his head wildly. Toph's lips split into an evil looking grin, and she rubbed her hands together maliciously. Zuko and Katara exchanged a very embarrassed looks, while Toph turned and trotted towards Iroh, who was sitting by a fire and drinking tea. A feeling of dread spread through Zuko, and Katara's face seemed to be turning more red by the second. They watched in horror as Toph spoke to Iroh, Iroh looked over at them with a very shocked expression, and then beckoned them over. Shamefaced, the Waterbender and the Firebender trudged over to face Iroh.

"Toph told me something." He said, a knowing look on his face. Katara bit her lip.

"It was, uh, nothing. Really! We just, we're, teenagers, and, uh, I don't know. I'm sorry!" She ranted. Zuko stood to the side, looking slightly mortified.

"Oh? Well, Katara, I was going to tell you that Toph just shared with me a wonderful tea ingedient that I have yet to try, that I am quite excited to try.." Iroh said. Toph smirked, holding back giggles, and Katara looked ready to faint from embarrassment. Zuko face-palmed, and sighed heavily. Iroh continued, "But what you have just admitted is very interesting. Are you telling me you and my Nephew are trying for a child already?"

"NO!" Zuko snapped. "Uncle, no, we are not! I am plenty old enough to make my own decisions and I do NOT want an heir yet, or for a long time, and...I never said I'd let a...a Waterbender birth my heir!" Katara's jaw dropped at his burst of anger and his insult to her.

"ExCUSE me, Zuko? YOU started it! YOU DID! You told me- and..." She shook her head, suddenly fighting back angry tears. She KNEW he was just embarrassed and ranting in that hotheaded way he had, but the comment still stung. Not wanting them to see her cry, she swung around and marched back to the cave, ignoring everyone with her head down til she went all the way to the tunnel in the very back. The air was cool and slightly damp, and it was pitch black. Fine with her. She could cool down in here. But alas, not long later, Zuko found her.

"I didn't mean that." He said.

"Fine. I know, Zuko." She answered shortly, tossing her long waves over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Zuko muttered, very obviously struggling to throw his pride to the side for a moment. "I've just. This isn't...common for me. I'm a Fire Nation Exiled Prince. I'm not supposed to commit that act with a woman unless I'm trying for an heir, or if she is a special Mistress- like you were originally intended to be. If I'm trying to make a woman have my heir, I must be married to her or willing to marry her, and only her, and that act must only be done for trying to impregnate the woman. Not for pleasure. The Mistresses are there solely for pleasure."

"So which am I?" Katara asked, not looking at Zuko. He seemed to sense that, and lit a fire in his palm. The shadows danced on her face, making her look eerie, almost ghostly.

"Waterbenders are not allowed to marry into Fire Nation...but...I may change that in the future. You're more to me than that." Zuko said slowly, struggling with his words. Katara looked up.

"Really." She said, a note of sarcasm working its way into her voice.

"Yes, really, Katara." Zuko said impatiently.

"Honestl-"

"Where is Fire Nation Prince Zuko?" An authoritative voice sliced through the air, echoing throughout the cave. The tension suddenly thickened. Katara crawled forward, peeping around the corner. Iroh was nowhere to be seen- he must have hidden when he saw or heard the Fire Nation Soldiers coming. How had they missed that?

Toph was sitting by the fire, calmly sipping tea, and Aang was brushing Appa's fur. Suki and Sokka were cuddling near the edge of the cave, though they were all frozen in their acts, watching the Soldier while still trying to remain innocent.

"We don't know." Aang said. As if a switch was flipped, the Soldier focused on Aang. A bang was heard, and a hoard of soldiers rushed in. Some went for Aang, the rest went to search the Cave.

"Aang!" Katara screamed, leaping forward, arms reaching. Zuko yanked her back, hand over her mouth.

"Sh!" He hissed. "Quietly." They both stood.

Katara lead a string of water out of the waterskin at her side, while Zuko got into a Firebending position. The approaching light signaled soldiers were right there. In unison, Katara twirled and shot icy spikes at a small group of soldiers' feet, freezing them there. Zuko sent miniature fireballs at the few flammable places in their armor, lighting them ablaze. Katara added a few more layers of ice, and they bolted. Outside, Toph was Earthbending the hell out of some soldiers, while Sokka and Suki were on Appa with Aang...Appa was hovering the best he could, moving slowly back and forth, close to ten feet in the air, his tail swinging every so often to keep him high enough to not be in direct aim of Fire Nation Soldiers. Toph slammed her foot to the ground and flipped upwards with near-precise aim, landing sideways on Appa.

"TOPH!" Sokka screamed as the small girl let out an earsplitting howl and began to fall towards the Earth. He moved quicker than Katara had ever seen, and nearly fell off of Appa. He snatched Toph by her dress, then grabbed her arm. She clutched his arm tightly as he hoisted her up. Toph took no time to cling to Sokka's shirt, shaking, and putting in a large amount of effort not to cry. Sokka awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Come on!" Zuko yelled, as the soldiers behind them melted the barricading ice. Zuko leapt into the air, using powerful streams of fire to shoot himself high enough to reach Appa. He tossed Katara, and she landed with a thud on Appa. He landed next to her.

"YIP YIP!" Aang yelled, and with a groan, Appa lifted off the ground. "Now to get Iroh and get out of here!" Aang announced. He looked backwards at the Gaang, and his gaze lingered on Katara and Zuko, pain flickering in his grey eyes...unhidden.

"They're after us now- we have to be careful." Zuko announced.

"We know..." Suki said. "We know."


	15. Beginning

**Author's Note: Hellyes, an update! Sorry, caught up in school. But I've got the whole rest of the story plotted out and things are cooling down. And my biggest stress factor is now gone, so yeah. Good things, good things in store, my wonderful readers. Sorry it's a bit short. It's kind of just, saying what's going on. The story is about to explode. Lol, I mean, there's only a few more chapters. Ten at most, unless the plot decides to wind its way back...but yeah.**

* * *

An eerie blanket of calm fell over the Gaang. Iroh had been hiding a bit up the mountain and out of harm's way. For a bigger man he could move surprisingly quickly and stealthily. It didn't take long to find him, though. They helped him onto Appa and left again. Appa flew further up the mountain. The Gaang remained, antsy and itching to face the imminence of battle.

Three times a day, Appa was ridden by Aang to see where the Fire Nation soldiers were, and how quickly they were following the trail and progressing up the mountain. At a steady, not too slow or too fast rate, they were.

"We need to collect supplies...but we also need to be prepared for battle at any time." Katara announced.

"We're wanted more than ever...battle is not a possibility- it's definite. They're after us." Zuko growled.

"It's YOUR fault!" Sokka snapped. He had been very snippy, loud and had yet to stop his incessant complaining.

"No it's NOT, Sokka." Katara hissed, voice dripping venom. She leaped up. Her tanned face burned red as her Firebender-like temper flared. "It's ALL of us! Did you forget that he helped us escape that...that damn prison, that Fire Nation Palace, that HELLHOLE?!" She yelled, glowering dangerously at her brother."We are escaped prisoners! Fugitives! Yeah, so there's a wanted Fire Nation Prince with us, but guess what else we have? THE AVATAR! So shut up, Sokka." Katara huffed, then slid back to the ground. The stunned silence following her blowup was deafening.

"You're only defending him because you have a crush on him. You looove the Fire Prince." Sokka sneered. Katara's eyes burned brightly with uncompressed rage. She shot up and marched over to Sokka, who shrunk back with wide, fearful eyes.

"Shut your mouth. My business is mine. Mine! You hear me? Not yours. So stay OUT of it." She snarled, voice growing increasingly louder with every word.

Toph, on one side of Sokka, and Suki on the other, were staring up at Katara. Toph looked amused. Iroh and Zuko, on the other side of the camp (which was in a thick ring of trees) were watching Katara's incredibly fearful wrath be lashed upon her brother. Zuko remained silent; Katara could fight her own battles. Though the Prince couldn't hide his smirk completely. Aang was out checking the Fire soldiers' positions.

"So you've MESSED with him?!" Sokka shrieked, in an almost girlish voice. His voice cracked.

Katara's cerulean eyes grew wide. "I never SAID that!"

Sokka turned to Zuko, swooping on him like a Vulture to roadkill. "How dare you, you...you SICK Fire Nation bastard? How dare you lay your hands on my baby sister!?"

"Sokka..." Suki finally spoke, a veiled warning in her voice. She saw the probability of this growing out of hands as the tempers rose.  
Zuko stood slowly. His golden eyes contained a dangerus glint. "Sokka." He spoke quietly, but the threat hidden in his voice was unmistakable. "You don't know the situation. You have no idea what she went through. What I went through. You don't know our thoughts or our feelings. What's been said, or what;s been done. You know nothing." In a flash, Zuko's pale hand erupted in dancing yellow and orange flames. "I suggest you stay out of it..or, I'll-"

"Zuko!" Iroh cried, finally intervening. He pulled Zuko back. "You must calm down." The white-bearded man looked around the group, his eyes resting individually at each person in the camp. "All of you. e are not enemies here. We will be defeated or killed if we face each other like this. We face our enemies with this ouotlook- not each other. Not our allies."

Momo peeked out of Iroh's beard and nodded vigorously, chattering the whole while, before retreating back into it, and leaving the whole Gaang staring confusedly at Iroh, while previously they had all looked solemn.

Then, each and every one burst into uncontrolled laughter.

That was when Aang returned. Appa landed heavily on the ground with a thud, and it was as if a mini earthquake hit, Appa landed so heavy. Aang slid off quickly but gracelessly- odd for the young Airbender. "They're almost here. By evening they'll be here. They saw me." He panted heavily, stumbling a bit as he walked to the group of previously laughing allies.

"Are you okay?" Katara asked, rushing over to Aang and placing a motherly hand on his arm.

"I'm fine." Aang said.

"We have to prepare." Zuko said. "We...have to fight." He glanced at Aang, who looked ready to protest, and said, "I'm sorry. It's inevitable."

"This is our chance, Aang. If this goes well, maybe we'll have a chance to even end this war." Suki spoke up. Sokka nodded, mumbling his agreement.

Aang's shoulders crumpled in defeat, and he nodded. "Get supplies." He instructed. "Pack everything we'll need for camping somewhere else." Suddenly, the young Airbender seemed much older. Wiser. As he took charge. "Keep only essentials out. Everyone prepare. Katara, fill your Water skin. Zuko, you and Katara and Toph and I will practice. All together, and separately. This might be dangerous. We don't know who they have, or how dangerous they are. But you're right. Just...try not to kill. Please." His eyes shined with despair. He was naturally too peaceful to kill. Everyone nodded in agreement, and set about to their tasks.

Things were, inevitably, about to become messy.


	16. Alone

**Author's note: No shit! Another update?! No way! WAY. Two in two days! Aren't y'all proud of me? Yep? Expect constant updates til the story's over with- I got the writing bug back in me now. Lovely, huh? VERY.**

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to creep by at a snail's pace. By the time the sun was sinking into the horizon, not only were dark clouds beginning to gather, but the ominous sound of the soldiers marching mixed with the far-off rumbling of thunder reached the Gaang's ears. The smell of smoke and the humid hint of rain mixed and hung heavily in the air. It made Katara feel sick to her stomach.

She hadn't used her bending for battle in far too long, and felt out of practice. Her arm grew sore, throbbing dully, a vague, nagging pain that was easy to put in the back of her mind. She had practiced battling with Toph, Zuko and Aang at the same time, and both Aang and Toph individually. Now Toph and Aang were facing each other, and Katara and Zuko were facing off.

Katara deflected wave after wave of red-hot flames with familiar ease, slowly circling so as not to get backed against a tree or into a corner. Agilely, she whipped a thin stream of water at Zuko, striking him in the chest. He stumbled, but it wasn't hard- it was only practice, after all. They weren't fighting to hurt or to get hurt.

Zuko smirked. "Good one." He said, beads of sweat dripping down his face. His shirt had been tossed to the side a while back, when he faced Toph.

"I know." Katara said smugly, with a cheeky grin. She let her arms fall to her side, sliding her hands as she did so to guide her water back into the water skin.

"Are you worried?" Zuko asked, dropping his battle stance as well. Katara shrugged, looking at the ground. A majority of the grass in the area was either trampled or burned from the battle. Though light, it had been intense, as per usual. Zuko stepped forward, pulling Katara close. His chest was damp with sweat, his muscles clenched from all the work he'd done. Katara knew she was pretty gross at the moment too. She wrapped her arms around him.

"You'll stay here, won't you? You won't betray us again...right?" Katara murmured against Zuko's chest.

"Never." Zuko said, planting a kiss on top of Katara's head. Her hair was frizzy from her constant movement, humidity, and sweat. "Not now. Not after all this."

Katara didn't bother to hide her smile. She looked up, cerulean eyes meeting gold, and planted a soft kiss on Zuko's lips. His arms tightened around her.

"I love you." Katara said. The words felt somewhat foreign on her tongue- it was not something she said often. But she meant it, nonetheless.

"I love you too. Stupid Waterbender." Zuko replied, a rare but honest, and very real smile lighting up his scarred face. His hair had gotten ridiculously long and shaggy recently, Katara couldn't help but notice. Much better than the topknot.

"Lovebirds!" Toph's familiar voice rang through the trees. Katara heard Aang's very audible groan.

"Get over it, Twinkletoes." Toph snapped. "Let Katara care for who she wants. She does love you, but not like that." The blind Earthbender explained impatiently as the two approached Katara and Zuko, who parted from each other but still held hands. Aang looked forlorn...and it hit Katara that she had to do something.

"We need to talk." She told Aang, and dragged him off further into the woods, bits of Zuko and Toph's conversation drifting after them.

"Aang, you have to understand..." Katara started. She knew she had to do this. If he was busy being stuck on Katara, he'd never be able to reach full, controllable Avatar state. He had to let go and stop letting himself get hurt, and this was the only way she could think to make that happen. She continued, placing a gentle hand on the shorter boy's arm. "I do love you...but not like that."

"I thought you did." Aang stated. He not only looked, but also sounded like an upset toddler.

"Not in the way you want me to. You're...like a little brother, Aang. I want to take care of you. I want to protect you. I do care about you. But...I don't...want you as more than a friend. A brother." Katara explained, choosing her words carefully and doing her best not to break eye contact with Aang as she spoke. The hurt in his eyes was almost too much to bear. But Aang set his jaw stubbornly and looked at Katara with those hurt-filled, stone-grey eyes. He blinked a few times rapidly, then took a few deep breaths.

"Alright." Aang said in a slow, even voice. "Fine. I understand. I love you, Katara. But I want you to be happy. You will be with...Zuko, won't you?" Aang's voice was calm, but choked up. "So I'll let you. I'll be here for you, still. Always."

"Thank you, Aang." Katara whispered, pulling the young Avatar into a tight hug. She saw then how much he had grown up. She was proud.

"Let's head back..." Aang said, wriggling out of the hug. He had a small smile on his face, though. They walked back to merge with Zuko and Toph, until a small, out-of-place rustling noise made Katara pause.

"I got you now, you bitch!" The familiar, piercing voice sliced through Katara's nerves and lightning-fast, the Waterbender swung around. Face-to-face with Azula. Katara tried ducking into a defensive position, but she was too slow and Azula was too close. The agile Firebender Princess swung her leg and knocked Katara off balance, caught her, wrapped chain-link rope around her and used the heat from her body to heat it up...all before anyone could react. Katara's scream cut through the air, echoing, and nearly every bird in the area that hadn't already, took flight.

"Don't touch her!" Aang howled, as Toph, Zuko, Sokka and Suki crashed through the undergrowth. Aang quickly formed a ball of air and sent it at Azula, slamming her to the ground as Zuko sent a blast of fire to his sister as she fell, singing her clothing and hair. Toph used Earthbending to shoot sharp spikes that broke Katara's chain, and Katara was up on her feet and standing over the pale, dark-haired Firebender in barely a second.

"Can you handle her?" Zuko asked.

"No! We're not LEAVING Katara here with this psycho!" Sokka yelled. Katara backed up and formed a shield of water between herself and Azula as Azula got to her feet.

"Yes you are. This is my battle. Get the hell out of here." Katara said, looking back. Her eyes were blazing with blue fire. "Hurry! The rest of the soldiers are probably in camp!"

Everyone hesitated, but Toph yelled "Sugar Queen's got it, don't worry!"

Zuko's eyes were trained on Katara until he couldn't see her anymore.

But Katara knew this was her battle alone to fight.


	17. Finality

**Author's note: I'm back! Sorry I stopped writing. My laptop busted...meaning the rest of the story I had written? Gone. Is my laptop fixable? No. Is the info retrievable...no. ...]= So. I started writing again now. Don't wanna leave everyone hanging. ;]**

**So. For the record, my life has been great. Just sayin'. I'm really happy. And completely and utterly in love with my best friend. Even at my age, I'm allowed that much. **

**Anywho. WHO IS EXCITED FOR THE LIVEACTION ATLA MOVIE? AHHH. I'm so psycheddd! ...xD Anyway, to the story.**

**Only a few chapters left.**

* * *

"Azula." Katara growled. A predatory grin bloomed across the harsh planes of Azula's pale face.

"Waterbender." Azula sneered. Katara narrowed her eyes. "What's the point of formalities here? You're going to die either way." She shifted, gold eyes igniting like flames, raging like a forest fire.

Katara bent over, putting her arms up and herself into a slightly offensive, moreover defensive pose. Azula straightened her thin body and knelt back, shooting her arm forward with her long fingers pointed straight out. White-blue flames blasted from the tips of her fingers. Katara swiftly pulled a wall of water with barely a thought, a simple instinct triggering her reaction. The blow was dimmed, though they licked her skin as they died with a loud hiss.

"You are one...crazy...bitch!" Katara spit, defelcting wave after wave of white-hot flames so hot that it made the water boil as it hit.

Katara lunged, water snapping to encircle and bind Azula, putting her fire out with a loud noise that was close to a pop. When the fire was gone and cooled, Katara turned to water to a many inches-thick layer of ice.

"I can melt this," Azula cackled, eyeing Katara as if she were the stupidest thing Azula had ever layed her royal eyes on.

"I know." Katara said, yet her voice was strong with confidence. "But the thing here is, Azula, that...well-" Katara was cut off as a slew of soldiers rushed through the trees, lugging Toph, Zuko, Suki, Sokka, Iroh and Momo, bound and gagged, with them.

Katara could barely hide her smile as the soldiers grabbed her and started to bind her like the rest were. She didn't struggle.  
Perfect.

"Be careful with her!" Sokka suddenly screamed, wrestling himself from his gag and fighting his binds as a guard purposely shoved Toph roughly, nearly ramming her into a tree. Katara cursed, Sokka was going to ruin it.

"Sokka! She'll be fine!" Katara yelled as they began to gag her. "It'll be fine!" She watched her brother fight as they began to gag him again, his eyes burning with a fury she had never seen. She knew- just as well as he did, at that moment- that despite the age difference, Sokka really, really loved Toph.

Who wasn't fighting as she was jerked around and teased for her blindness. She kept her unseeing pale gaze on Sokka. Katara knew what she was wondering.

She glanced at Azula, who looked slightly confused as most of the group was barely struggling, or silent and not struggling one bit. Except Momo, who was every few moments escaping his binding and pulling at his gag with odd little chatters. Azula furrowed her brows but marched right behind them, kicking Zuko as hard as she could, flames flying from her feet. She whacked Aang upside the head and then walked up to Katara and got directly in her face.

"This isn't over. Waterbender." She spit the word like it was a fly in her tea.

Katara jerked her chin a bit before the gag fell, and she let a mocking grin spread over her tanned face. "No it's not, Firebitch." Katara growled back with an unusual sense of fierceness about her.

They had a plan, and it was a good one at that.

The trip back to the Fire Nation prison was all-too familiar, and Katara couldn't shake the fact that she was terrified to be back in this place- plan or no plan. The Gaang remained still and silent as they made the trip and were brought back to the cells.

Aang was chained in a completely concrete prison cell alone.

Sokka and Toph were thrown in together on a floor coated with what had to be at least two feet of thick sand, as they were before. Sokka was chained to the wall by his ankles, but Toph, being blind, was given free walking. Not that she could. She sat right next to where Sokka was chained.

Zuko and Katara were put in cells next to each other, by Azula's request. They could look through the bars but not touch. Katara was chained, given no water and threatened to be burned if she so much as attempted to bend. Zuko wasn't chained and had nothing in his cell.

Suki was...well. Just as they knew she would be. Sent to the Concubine chamber to be washed up. But she knew it would happen and didn't run.

Iroh was put in a special cell, same room, but completely concreted in, like Aang.

Momo was left in the barn, where they were also sending Appa. Shiahn was there.

And all was going according to the plan.

As soon as the guards found everything to be strict and tidy, they left with the promise of death at any misbehavior. They were to be fed every other day- a bit of Fire Nation bread and a small cup of water, though they got the cup of water each day. Katara had to be monitored with the water- she wasn't trusted at all. Obviously.

Then there was silence. A dead silence, where no one could even be heard breathing. It seemed neverending, to stretch on and on.

"When does it all start?" Toph finally spoke up.

"Two days." Zuko answered.

"Two days." Katara echoed. "Everyone clear on the plan?"

"Yep." Sokka answered.

"Duh." Toph shot back.

"Yes." Iroh called through the concrete. He could hear them for an opening at the top, allowing air to flow in.

"Of course." Aang's reply was faint.

The destiny was sealed.


	18. Decisions

**Author's Note: 2, maybe 3 more chapters. Sorry guys! But the end of this story means the beginning of a new Avatar: the Last Airbender story.**

**More than likely another Zutara, since that's my favorite pairing.**

**Who would read it, hmm? Anyone? Any takers on a new story if I chose to write it?**

**

* * *

**

Day one.

Boring. Quiet.

Toph leaned against the wall next to Sokka for a majority of the day. The water Tribe Warrior looked like a mess, his hair pulled from his Wolf Tail and fluffing up messily. He was chained by his ankles. He could sit, and stand, and that was really all he could do.

"Snoozles..." Toph whispered, breaking the silence. She had no idea what time it was- sense of time was really weird here. She could hear Katara's muffled, half-snores and Zuko's deep breathing. Iroh was snoring obnoxiously, and Aang was snuffling in his sleep, so it had to be night time. Or, everyone was just tired.

"Hm?" Sokka turned to look at Toph. Or, she assumed he did. Since she couldn't see.

Sometimes she wished she could. She could see outlines, relative shapes. Sometimes, she felt like she could see colors, though she couldn't. She associated colors with emotions. Once, Katara insisted on connecting colors to her like that. She knew that Katara's...and Sokka's eyes were a soft, cerulean blue, which Katara called the color of calmness. So she knew that couldn't be bad. She knew he wasn't really buff or powerful, from his outline that she could "see" when she walked, with her bending. But he was funny...and he did protect her. And he was...he was Snoozles. Sokka. He was there and he mattered and he...had...Suki. A heavy sigh fell from the usually spunky Earthbender's parted lips.

"Toph, what is it?" Sokka whispered, urgency coating his words. Toph could almost feel his urgency.

"It's nothing, Snoozles." She waved her hand dismissively.

"Toph, I kinda think we should talk." Sokka said.

"Why?" Toph asked, narrowing her sightless, pale green eyes.

"You don't like Suki do you..."

Toph slumped, and suddenly felt like crying. But she didn't, and wouldn't. She was Toph! The Blind Bandit! And to hell with it, she didn't need to cry.

"Why don't you like Suki?" Sokka pressed.

Toph sat up and felt around a bit, until she Felt Sokka's foot. She then stood and loomed over him. Or hoped she was looming. It would have been looming had she not been in sand, damn it. She narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows again, setting her jaw stubbornly.

"Look, Snoozles. I have my reasons. Okay? Do you have a problem with my reasons?" She challenged.

Instead of shying away, Sokka stated calmly, "I don't really know your reasons."

"Yes. You. Do." Toph ground out. She was unaware that one of the deep-breathing noises had stopped, and in the next cell, Zuko had woken up and was listening to them intently.

"No I don't." Sokka retorted. Toph knew he did- he was uncharacteristically calm. Something was up.

"Yes you do!" Toph shot back.

Sokka took a deep breath. "Say it anyway."

There was a moment of tense silence, the moment seemed to stretch on...for so impossibly long...

Toph broke her character. "Fine. You want to know? Sokka I love you. I don't care how young I am or how little I understand, but I do. I love you. I can't bear seeing you with that stupid Kyoshi Warrior! She's so stupid! And I can feel everything. EVERYTHING, Snoozles! You don't realize how much I can see through my Earthbending! How much I feel! How much it hurts to see you banging the crap out of this girl every night! She's not good enough for you." Her voice was louder than she had intended, and she winced. It felt like those words were echoing, over and over and over. "That good enough for ya? That what you wanted to here?" She snapped.

Sokka's silence was enough of an answer. Toph stumbled/crawled her way to the opposite edge of the cell, banging her head on the concrete wall and wincing. She felt her face burning, felt humiliated. She was angry, frustrated, just so incredib-

"Toph, you know I do too."

"You do WHAT?"

"I love you...too." Sokka's voice cracked.

"No you don't. You don't have to make me feel better." The angry Earthbender spat.

"Look. Toph! I care for Suki. But I think she knows as well as I do that we're not in love. I love you. You're way WAY too young for me to consider anything right now, so I kinda thought it was better to not let on to anything. I AM NOT ALWAYS STUPID, OKAY?" Sokka sighed, and she heard him shift, and assumed his head was in his hands. "Maybe, maybe one day. But honestly, it's unlikely Toph. I mean who knows. I can't tell the future. I'm not physic."

"It's psychic." Toph corrected, rolling her unseeing eyes.

"WHATEVER!" Sokka grumbled. "My point. We'll see in the future. But it's out of the question now. I do really, really love you. You deserve to know that much."

Toph was struck speechless.

"Took you guys long enough." Zuko's rasping voice made Toph want to scream. She should have known he was awake.

"Leave them be, Nephew." Iroh's voice was soft, seeing as how he was surrounded by concrete on all sides. "They had to find their own time to make a confession such as this. They do not need to be taunted in such a way."

Zuko sighed. "Fine. I'm just saying, it did take them a-"

"Zuko." Iroh's voice held a faint yet amused warning, and Zuko shut up.

Silence ensued again. Toph made her way back to Sokka and curled herself around him, and he stroked her loose ebony hair until she finally managed to doze off. Then he slowly began to slip into sleep...

A retching noise, and gasping, jolted everyone awake.

Katara was in the corner of her cell, retching, dry heaving and crying all at once. She had already puked up the few contents of her stomach, now it was nothing but dry heaves, tears streaming down her tanned face, streaking through the dust that had settled on her soft skin.

"Katara!" Zuko hissed urgently. "Katara! Are you okay?"

She heaved a few more times, becoming dizzy, her stomach rolling. "Yes..." She gasped, hiccuping. "No...I don't know." She burst into tears again.

"What is it, young Waterbender?" Iroh called. "What is troubling you? Are you sick?"

"Kind of." She hiccuped again.

"Katara...Katara what is wrong with you?" Sokka, ever worried for his baby sister, sounded frightened.

"Nothing. Nothing. I ate something bad earlier. The bread upset my stomach." Her soft sobs faded into hiccups as she calmed herself. She rolled into a ball at the edge of the cell, curling into herself.

No one pressed her any further.

Over in the Mistress' quarters, Suki wa ssleeping on a light, fluffy Fire Nation bed. She was draped in brilliant golds and earthy browns. Her makeup was done in earth tones. She felt disgusted with herself.

She was to be Fire Lord Ozai's personal Mistress.

Which was all according to plans- apparently he loved Earthbenders, with their lithe bodies and strength. He wasn't too fond of the stubborn, quick-tempered and hardheaded Waterbenders, did not prefer the boyish bodies and docility of Firebenders and Airbenders? There were none. Earthbenders were his perfect taste.

She had been "viewed" the day before. Stripped of her robe, forced to circle in front of Ozai. She felt sick. Her body was very lightly tanned, a soft golden brown from training in the sun. She was slightly muscled, had a flat stomach with abs just barely visible. Her breasts weren't small, but a tiny bit larger than average, and her legs were long and strong. Ozai said some sick...disgusting things to her.

But she had to do this.

It was her job, and she had to help her friends. Not just her friends...but the world.

The door opened and Ozai, in nothing but a shimmering, bloodred robe, walked in, the doors shutting heavily behind him. A wicked smile, similar to Azula's- now Suki knew where Azula got her bad looks from- crossed his face. "Ah. My Earthbender. Come, we shall have fun tonight."


	19. Regrets

**Author's note: Sorry it took so long! Sorry sorry sorry! One more chapter, then the epilogue. I will update soon. I've AP Classes so things get a bit stressy occasionally. xD**

**The live action Avatar sucked. I'm disappointed.**

**Hope y'all enjoy! I worked hard on this chapter to make it as great as I could, and it's a few hundred words longer than usual, too. See? I keep to my promises, and I will finish this story!  
My goal is to end up with at least two hundred reviews. Spread the word if y'all love me! Pleeeeeease? -puppy face- It will be mucho appreciated, I promise!**

**PS: I'm over 2,000 words this chapter. HECKYES.**

* * *

Day Two.

"It is the final day." Iroh announced as everyone was stirring, waking up, their body clocks alerting them it was morning. Or somewhere near it.

"Yes, it is." Zuko said, his voice strong, not wavering one bit. It made Katara feel all the stronger. Though inside she was wobbly, her mind was screaming. There were things wrong. But she had to deal with those..later. Now was not the time.

"Just keep acting like good little prisoners." Toph said, in a mocking falsetto. Murmurs of agreement and a bit of dead laughter rumbled through the individual cells.

* * *

Suki let the Fire Lord bed her. But the first night, he did not. He touched her, he felt her, but he did not go any further. Yet she was still disgusted, repulsed. But she played along. She had to, for her friends and for her family. For everyone.

The Fire Lord rolled over in bed to face Suki, that disgusting smile creeping onto his face. His face, lined lightly with wrinkles. He was so much older than her.

"Fire Lord, I heard you preferred Waterbenders." Suki stated, her voice lilting at the end to indicate it was a question in the form of a statement.

"Ah, Kyoshi woman, you heard correctly. But it is not myself I prefer them for. I prefer them for the men who work for me. The exotic beauty and the willpower contained in the Waterbenders, and the Water Tribe women, seems to draw in my men, and give them extra incentive to work. I, personally, prefer the power and the leanness of the Earthbenders and Earth Kingdom women, such as yourself." Ozai explained in his deep voice. Suki held back a sneer.

"I see." She said. "I feel that is a compliment. Thank you, Fire Lord." She tried to inject some form of false emotion into her voice, but it still sounded dead to her.

"Now, Kyoshi Warrior Suki," Ozai stated. Suki was glad to know he stopped calling her Earthbender, and vaguely wondered how long it took him to realise she was not an Earthbender, but an Earth Kingdom Woman, and a Kyoshi warrior. He continued, "I was gentle with you last night, for your sake. But you are mine to take, and I shall have you now." His deep voice stopped sounding so warm, as he let a chill creep into it. It sent a shudder up her spine, which Ozai must have taken as something good, for he reached over and grasped Suki's naked arms in his warm, rough hands and pulled her on top of his nude form. He had required her to sleep without clothes, as he did. She flinched and suppressed a gag as she felt Ozai's length hard against her thigh.

Ozai lifted his hips against her and Suki fought the nausea rising, forced the panic down. _I must do this,_ she chanted silently inside her head. It quickly became a mantra, _I must, I must, I must do this I must, I must..._ Ozai rubbed himself against her and Suki bit her lip, trying to keep from crying. This was disgusting. He was disgusting.

"I expect my women to do as I wish," Ozai continued lazily, but with a forcefulness in his tone that hinted at something fearsome if she didn't do as she was told. "And I wish for you to ride me...enjoy it." He reached down, between their bodies, running his hands roughly down Suki's breasts, trailing them down her toned stomach and between her thighs. He grabbed himself, and with his other hand pulled Suki down roughly, pushing himself inside her- not gently. Suki wasn't a virgin, but she also was not willing nor ready for this, and she cried out, her nails digging into Ozai's shoulders. She blinked back hot tears that tried to force themselves out of her eyes.

Ozai let out a groan of pleasure, Suki groaned with pain. It seemed to excite the Fire Lord more, and he pulled out from beneath Suki, jamming himself back into her. She was dry; it hurt, and she cried out in pain again, flinching. "Ahh, Suki," Ozai hissed. "Move your body." He commanded. Suki couldn't. She shook her head feebly, and Ozai gripped her around her waist, lifting her himself, making her ride him. Her body responded to the pain and the dryness by slowly making her wet, and Ozai took that as she was enjoying this. Or he just took advantage of it. He grasped her harder, his eyes meeting hers. "You do as I say. Or you will not enjoy what I do next." He said, his voice a cold threat. With a stifled sob, Suki obliged, slowly moving up and down, listening to Ozai's grunts of pleasure. He closed his eyes and thrust upward, Suki pressed herself downward. A slight rhythm was worked out, and as Ozai relaxed more, Suki made sure to act more excited.

Disgust rose in her throat in the form of bile. But she had to. Her mantra continued, _I must, I must, I must do this..._ As she let out fake, forced groans and moved her body with Ozai's. He started to jerk erratically, and Suki knew he was about to finish. She thanked the Gods, and Ozai let out a loud moan of contentment as he finished, jerking on the bed. As he was pouring his seed into her, and completely off guard, Suki took advantage of the moment. She leaned forward, and Ozai's eyes were closed, rolled back in pleasure beneath his eyelids. She moved swiftly, pulling herself off of him, shuddering at the feel of the Fire Lord's seed leaking out of her. She jammed her elbow into his throat and planted her foot firmly against his length. The scream he let loose reverberated against the walls and Suki slammed her fist into the bridge of his nose, her foot once again meeting his length, crushing against his balls. The scream died off as blood flew from his face, and from down below, and Suki was pretty sure she had just crushed the Fire Lord's "jewels". His blood spattered onto her golden skin. Suki shivered, her lip curling in disgust.

She leapt out of bed, naked, her brown hair frizzy and her body soaked in sweat and..other things. She pulled on Ozai's robe, fastened it around herself and dug into the pockets. Nothing. She ventured around the room, quickly and silently, just in case the knocked-out Fire Lord woke up. She dug through drawers and boxes and- Ha! Finally. Suki could have giggled with relief. A key ring, labeled "Prisoners". She glanced back at Ozai, breathing shallowly, then ran.

Swiftly and silently, Suki bolted, keeping to the shadows, thankful of the almost-always deserted hallways. She made her way to the prison room easily, without running into anyone, and reached the door. She tried key after key, some didn't fit, some were too big, others too small, some stuck. Finally, after 8 keys, one fit. She turned the lock. The door creaked open, scraping against the floor. She rushed herself in, breathing hard, adrenaline pumping, and slammed the door behind her.

"Guys...it's me." Suki called tentatively.

The silence that followed seemed to be eternal, though it was really only for a few moments. Then the whole cell erupted into chattering.

"Oh Suki...Suki...are you okay?" Sokka asked, relief pouring through him like a waterfall.

"..As okay as I can be, Sokka." Suki answered. She wandered from cell to cell, first releasing Iroh and helping him from his cage/cell.

"Thank you, Suki." Iroh said, his voice a tad bit more raspy than normal. She moved to Aang's cell and unlocked it with the smallest key, going in and un-chaining him. A huge smile lit up Aang's face, and he hugged Suki, whimpering his thank-you's.

She went to Toph and Sokka's cell and found the roundest key got them unlocked. Toph said not a word, but regarded her with unseeing eyes. It gave Suki the chills. She unlocked Sokka's chains, and he stood, wrapping Suki in a hug. Suki kissed him of the cheek, but it wasn't like their typical, frenzied teenage love. Something had changed- and they could both feel it. Sokka took care of Toph, lifting her up and carrying her from the cell.

"Thank you, Suki...Thank you." Sokka said, those were the only words that came to his mind. Suki just smiled, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes,\. She went to Zuko's cage, and unlocked it, unchained him. Zuko moved swiftly from the cage, taking the keyring from Suki. Suki nodded, understanding. Zuko fished through the keys and got Katara. She wasn't moving much, but she made to stand, and Zuko supported her, leading her from the cage.

"We need a recap, what's going on?" Zuko asked, his voice comforting to Katara. She leaned against him, his warmth and his touch.

Suki repeated the story quietly, casting her gaze to the ground, revulsion pumping through her veins, in her very blood. "He's knocked out in his room, but it's only a matter of time until someone finds him...or us...which ever comes first."

As if on cue, the door to the cell block opened. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Azula's voice rang out, and the hair on Katara's neck stood up. Everyone turned to face the Fire Princess, the whole exhausted, hungry, bedraggled group. Azula laughed, her smile manic.

"I should thank you," She said to Suki, raising her eyebrows. "You took out my father quite well," She shut the door behind her, engulfing them in near darkness. "Well, you knocked him unconscious, I found him, and I took him out quite well, really. You helped pave the way, for as of this afternoon... I am Fire Lord Azula."

The shock in the group was immediate. "You killed him?" Zuko asked roughly. Azula laughed in return- which was all the answer needed.

"And now, I have to get rid of all of you." Azula giggled again. Everyone tensed, glancing around, waiting for backup.

"What, you think I'm going to let anyone else take the glory for taking out the Avatar? Ha!" Azula sneered. "Of course not!"

Blue flames erupted around her, looking as if they were engulfing her, the heat searing hot. Katara felt the ghost of the past, the heat scars seemed to burn as if she was being burned again.

Zuko leapt away from Katara, taking a fighting stance, orange flames bursting around his hands. Toph stepped heavily next to Zuko, her sightless eyes trained on Azula. Aang whirled air around himself, jumping to the front of the two.

"This is my battle." He said, "I'm fighting it."


	20. Endings and Beginnings

**Author's note: Final chapter. Epilogue next. The story will be 100% finished by Sunday. I'm watching the end of the series as I'm typing this too.  
Too bad Kataang won out, eh?  
Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving! : D  
**

* * *

"Agni Kai." Azula cackled, and twirled, a graceful mess, lightning crackled around her. Zuko closed in, swift and alert despite his exhaustion, and shot a thin band of red fire. For the first time in his life, the edges of the fire turned blue, striking Azula. She countered with her lightning, dazzling the air as it shot toward Zuko. He leaped into the air, turning his leg in an arcing kick, shooting himself away from Azula as fire pushed him forward. He turned and landed on his feet, breathing heavily. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. Azula's eyes were wide and her mouth split into a devilish grin.

"Oh, Zuzu, you truly think you can win?" She jeered, hysteria tinging her voice. She brought her arm up, twirled it and flicked her wrist. Lightning struck ferociously, and Zuko jumped back, barely in time, his breath coming in gasps.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped, lurching forward. He swung towards her, holding his hand out to stop her.

"Katara..." He warned, his attention hardly diverted as he shot another column of flame at Azula.

The battle space was small, in the enclosed room. The group was huddled at the back corner, exhausted, hurt and confused, waiting for a cue to help. Aang kept up the best air and water shield he could manage if the fire got too close, watching the flames dancing about the room, the lightning curling and striking like a venomous snake. Froth was forming at the edges of Azula's lips; she looked like a rabid, hungry Rottweiler. Her eyes were darting about restlessly as she never ceased moving, blue flames and silvery lightning shooting almost nonstop. She was wearing herself down fast.

She flipped, feigning an aim at the huddled group, and Zuko reacted, lunging in between Azula and his..friends, his family. Azula's smile grew, and it struck Zuko that was she faking.

Then he saw the lightning.

Then it was too late.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed as he fell to the ground, lightning momentarily engulfing his body, running up and down the muscled, charred and bruised length of the man. She jolted forward, ignoring the laughing Azula, and landed heavily next to him, grasping his hand. She felt the tingle of electricity as she did so, and pressed her head to his heart. It was stuttering erratically.

"Help me!" She howled. "Take care of her! I have to heal him!" Tears were blurring her vision as she ran her hands over his body, panicking. For a moment she completely forgot to heal, forgot to use bloodbending.

"Katara...relax...we'll take care of it." Aang murmured over her shoulder, pressing his lips swiftly to her cheek. "If you don't relax you can't save him. You need him...Toph told me about the...y'know." He then stood and jumped up, Iroh at his side. The only two able benders, with Toph's feet being burnt again.

Katara took a deep breath, warm tears running down her dirty cheeks. Her cerulean eyes slid closed and she breathed deeply, blocking out the sounds of the battle warring, and in the back of her mind sending a prayer to the Gods that she not get hit, knowing the others would do their best to protect her. She called upon the water with all of her strength, felt it. She felt the tingling sensation of the water around her hands. She opened her eyes and the water was glowing a soft blue. She slid her hands over Zuko's chest, feeling his heart rate stutter out. Panic seared her heart.

"Don't leave me, Zuko..." She murmured, plunging into his very blood. She felt the blood flow stopping slowly. She swam through the blood with her power, moving it slowly. Katara worked through his body, up into the heart. It wasn't moving, and she had the sensation of swimming through jelly as she made her way through the heart. She twirled the blood around, and concentrated heavily until the glowing of her water reached into the heart. She pushed...released...pushed...released...pushed...released...pused...relea-

Zuko's heart stammered, beat once, and then slowly, so slowly, began to beat. The thrill Katara felt sent her back into her body so swiftly that she collapsed to the floor.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Aang's body. He and Iroh were exhausted, hungry. Azula was well-fed, well-rested and a hundred percent fucking psychotic. He glanced over at Katara, and something strange shot through him.

This was his family, every one of them, despite the pain he'd been through. They were here and they had been through so much.

And he...had...to...win..

In a flash, Aang's eyes turned silver, and his tattoos burst into light. He levitated from the ground. He tore Azula's lightning from the air- literally tore it. It lightning shook, then burst, surrounding Aang's glowing body in a burst of sparkling light. It was flickering brightly, surrounding him in almost a cage as he swayed inside of it. Iroh stopped, completely in shock.

Aang burst through it, smacking his body into Azula's, his finger landing in the dip in her collarbone at the base of her slender throat. Azula stopped.

"You wouldn't." She hissed, as the lightning crept down Aang's arm, slightering like a snake, flicking out at her. Aang didn't reply. The lightning made its way down his arms, snaking around her throat, giving sparking kisses where it touched.

It slowly dissolved into her skin. Aang directed the lightning through her body, to her chi openings, shutting them down with electricity, paralyzing them. Paralyzing her. Azula screamed, a loud, intense noise, one that raised goosebumps on everyone's arms.

Aang broke away, gasping, as the Avatar state faded, and fell to the ground.

* * *

Aang awoke in a bed, foggy headed. His vision was blurry, and his body ached dully, like someone was smacking him with a giant mallet.

"You did it Twinkle Toes!" Toph cheered.

"Aang...oh, thank you, Aang. Thank you..." Katara's voice was soft and saturated with gratitude. Her oceany smell enveloped him as she leaned over and hugged him gently. "Thank you so much..."

"Is Azula still alive...?" Aang croaked. "I didn't want to kill her..."

"She is." Zuko said with a nod. Aang's grey eyes settled on the was wearing a crimson, gold-trimmed robe held together at the top with a stone that looked like a smoldering ember encased in a crystal. Underneath the robe, which was only held together at the top, were simple black pants, and a simple, gold-trimmed shirt. He wore the Fire Lord's headpiece on his head, his hair pulled back messily, not in the traditional topknot. "And she's locked away. Permanently."

"How long have I been out...what's going on?" Aang asked.

"I was out for four days." Katara said. "You've been out for 11 days...we were worried, but we knew you'd come through. We're in a sick room in the Fire Palace. Zuko is Fire Lord now." A smile split her face as she leaned against Zuko. "Thanks to you, Aang...you saved us all. The war is over."

"That's all I'm here for..." Aang said, misery seeping into his very bones. He won, he helped end the war. But he lost Katara.

"Aang. You're here for everyone. You're here for you, now. Yes, you are the Avatar. But you're here for you, now. You have time to be yourself. To find someone. To live and to settle down. To have a child, maybe more. Maybe an Airbender." Katara said warmly.

"She is right, Aang." Iroh said knowingly, resting his hands on his big belly and smiling at Aang like a proud grandfather would. "Rest up. Your life truly begins soon. All of ours do."

"And a new life." Toph added, quirking her eyebrows mischievously. She felt seven gazes turn sharply to her and grinned widely. She felt along for the vibrations, which were still faint for her burns, but she found Katara and turned her eyes to the Waterbender, whose body heat rose.

"...A new life, yes." Katara said, blue eyes cast at the ground. Her creamed coffee skin was turning red. "I'm...ah...I'm going to be having a baby in about six months, I think. Maybe seven. I'm not positive yet. I haven't seen a healer."

"WHAAAAAT?" Sokka's jaw dropped and he turned on Zuko. "YOU KNOCKED MY SISTER UP WITH FIRE MONSTERS? WHAT THE HELL? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT SHE'S JUST A BABY YOU FIRE RULING SON OF A BI-"

"GODS, SOKKA!" Katara's commanding voice rose over her enraged brother's. "I am of MARRYING age in the Water Tribe! And I have been for over a year now! We will marry when we get Father's blessing! I am grown now, get over it!" Her blue eyes sparked indignantly, and she crossed her arms over her chest and raised her head, slowly meeting every gaze in the room. Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara's still-flat belly, and rested his head on top of hers.

"Your sister will have proper royalty. She'll be Fire Lady Katara, but not strictly Fire Lady. Your lands are still her home. Fire Nation regresses its claim to all lands we have conquered or tried to conquer. We're working on recovering everything. The war is over. The process will be long, but we can do it, and we will. Everything will be restored. I promise. It's my word as Fire Lord Zuko."

"Sugar Queen and Sparky here got it goin' ON. Say, Snoozles, your daddy gonna be happy that his daughter's baby daddy is a crazy Firebender?" Toph teased. Sokka sighed.

They still had a long road ahead of them.

"This may just be harder than the war." Sokka groaned.


	21. Epilogue

**Author's note: Epilogue.  
I had so much fun writing this story. Spread the word of it! I want to reach 200 reviews eventually, so help me out, pleeease.  
I love y'all who kept reading even when I disappeared. It drove me to finish this story. =]  
The first story I've ever fully finished that's more than a one-shot, and honestly, I'm proud of it.  
For y'all who DIDN'T notice, the final chapter was posted tonight as well and is one chapter behind this epilogue, so don't forget to read it. xD**

* * *

Katara fit the role of Fire Lady perfectly.

She was stubborn and hotheaded. She had the temper and attitude of a well-bred Firebender woman, with the body, beauty and skills of a master Waterbender. She and Zuko were a widely accepted couple by most. Many weren't happy, but over time, they grew accepted. Katara and Zuko got married when Katara was around four and a half months pregnant, not quite showing yet. Her dress was a mix of traditional Water Tribe and traditional Fire Lady, the dress being slim fitting and light, with full but gauzy sleeves that were see-through, and slits up each side that rose to her thigh. The color was a deep cerulean to match her eyes, and her hair was down and full. Zuko had carved her a betrothal necklace to respect Katara's family and upbringing. It was beautiful, sapphire, on a black velvet band, the swirling figures a mix of the Fire nation symbol and the Water Tribe symbol intertwining.

She gave birth five months later to a healthy baby boy, named Iroh, after Zuko's Uncle. He had gold-grey eyes and tanned skin, with his father's jet black hair. He was a promising Firebending Prodigy, and Zuko trusted no one to teach the little boy as he grew up. No one, except the child's own Great-Uncle Iroh, who taught him and kept him amused with tea time and stories.

By the time Little Iroh was four, Katara was pregnant again, at twenty years old. She soon gave birth to twins, a little boy and a little girl. The little girl, Silah, was a Firebender like her father, born with flaming red hair and shimmering blue eyes, and the porcelain skin of her father. Shiahn, the boy, was a Waterbender, to Katara's delight, and had Katara's hair and dark brown eyes, but the same pale skin as his father, as well.

After having three healthy heirs, Katara and Zuko planned no more. Right after Little Iroh turned 11, when Katara and Zuko were nearing thirty years old, Uncle Iroh passed away. The Nation mourned for the loss of an amazing, revered and well-respected hero.

Katara and Zuko themselves remained headstrong and stubborn, constantly butting heads, but loving each other nonetheless. They stayed strong, and practiced bending together regularly to help themselves stay healthy. Zuko ended up filling out quite well, growing to be 5'11"-6'0"-ish, his muscles growing and making him what would have been a heartbreaker. Katara didn't grow much more, but her own body finished filling out, with the womanly figure the Water Tribe women were known for.

Ty Lee and Mai's allegiance...changed, when Azula was dead. Somewhat. It changed to each other. Ty Lee and Mai opened up about their relationship not long after Zuko named them the trainers of a woman's defense force. Not an army, by no means, but they were to train women in self-defense and control if they were non-benders.

Sokka and Toph did not get married until Toph was 16. She was officially of age. They married, happily, and Toph definitely wore the pants in the family. She had her Snoozles whipped. By 18, Toph her first child, Jin Ma, an Earthbending little boy with his father's shaggy brown hair and goofy smile, and deep brown eyes. Within a year, she had Kala, another Earthbending male child, who had Toph's pale green eyes and sightlessness, which was deemed genetic. He had Sokka's strong features and Toph's ebony hair. She soon had two more children by the time she was 23, a girl named Soo Yin, who by some genetic miracle, inherited the Waterbending gene from Sokka. Soo Yin had mottled brown hair, tanned skin, and deep green eyes. Their final child, who Toph had at 25, was Yan, who looked like a little boy version of his mother, with Sokka's eyes. He had no bending abilities.

Toph remained rock strong and steady, healthy and in shape. She never let Snoozles get the best of her (and also never let him get fat and lazy). She trained Jin Ma and Kala, working to teach Kala to see the same way as his mother. Soo Yin trained with her Aunt Katara and her cousin Shiahn. Katara was a renowned Waterbending teacher.

Aang finally found love. With a young, very pretty Earthbending woman. She was small and slight, with large honey-brown eyes and ebony hair that shone blue in the light and curled to the base of her back. She had sunkissed skin and small features, a slightly upturned nose, and was very delicately pretty. But she was a hell of a bender. Her name was Xing Xing Yin. Aang met her on his travels, he traveled the world with Appa and Momo and met her in Iroh's Ba Sing Se tea shop.

They married, and had three children. Two were Airbenders, a young girl with grey eyes and a high forehead, but the delicate features of her mother. She was named Yuki, and got her tattoos the day she first managed to Airbend. The other was a boy, named Shika. He was lanky and thin, a mirror image of Aang, goofy smile and all...just incredibly tall. He got his tattoos before his younger sister, and learned Airbending like a complete natural. The third child was another girl, Miki, an Earthbender, with black curls and grey eyes.

Suki went back to the Kyoshi Warriors. She lost touch with the Gaang, but it was known that she married a nonbending Earth Kingdom man, and did not wish to have children.

The Gaang still often met up, their children were close and always played together. They had futures. They shared bending secrets, techniques and stories from life. They relived memories over tea. Wounds were still healing- mental wounds moreso than physical. The most physical wounds remaining were scars or muscle damage, such as Katara's leg which, despite how well it was fixed, still ached and made her limp as she got older. But they all worked their lives out, and lived in peace as long as the peace remained. Until Aang's death, when the Avatar cycle started all over again.


	22. READ THIS

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I've gotten some reviews about things being misplaced, or weird, and I'm sorry. ffnet somehow ate a chapter or two making the story kinda wonky in some places, as frustrating as it is, so any nonsensical jumps come from eaten chapters.**  
**So dear Guest comments that can get HIGHLY rude, lay off. Shit happens, it used to be a lot better but things just got wonked out somehow. I wish I could fix it but replacing what I'd previously written in the exact way is daunting because I'm afraid to mess it up. I started this story a few years ago while I was in high school and while it's not my best story it's the longest I'd written and I was VERY proud. Again, I apologize for any weirdness and no there aren't any ~random costume changes~.. just some things missing, and it sucks, but now I've saved all my stories and their chapters to be able to back up in case anything weird happens to them.**  
**Apologies and I hope anyone new that read understands.**


End file.
